Aventure d'un pari
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: Revue et corrigée ! Quand Drago accepte le pari lancé par d'autres Serpentard de draguer et mettre dans son lit Hermione Granger, il ne s'attends pas à ce qu'un certain sentiment nommé l'amour vienne s'en mêler... -pOur les rOmantiques : -
1. Retrouvailles et mauvaises surprises

**Bonjour les gens, **

**alors voilà, ma première fanfiction (soyez indulgents ). **

**Bon je ne vais pas blablater pendant des lustres alors je vous dis bonne lecture )**

**Dislaimer : Tout les personnages sont sortis de l'imagination de JK Rowling**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Hermione venait d'arriver dans la gare moldu, elle passa la barrière qui la séparait du Poudlard Express et une fois dedans elle scruta la foule. Enfin au milieu des parents et des élèves, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Des cheveux noirs en bataille dépassaient au milieu d'un certain nombre de cheveux roux. Harry et les Weasley étaient là. Elle se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre.

- Salut !

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras

- Super et vous !

- Idem

- Eh, je vous ais dit que j'avais été nommé préfête-en-chef ?

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

- Hermione, tu nous as envoyé cinq lettres chacun dont deux avec une photo de ton insigne ! Si avec ça on a pas compris, faut qu'on aille se faire enfermer tout de suite !

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour mais fut couper par le retour de Mme Weasley.

- Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Vite les enfants vous feriez mieux de monter dans le train où vous resterez ici.

- oui maman. Au fait Hermione, tu sais qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef ?

- Non !... Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié... je dois aller dans le premier wagon... bon j'y vais. On se revoit à Poudlard.

Et elle partit laissant Ron et Harry seul.

- En tout cas on va avoir du mal à avoir de l'aide pour nos devoirs !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Ben les préfets-en-chef ont leur propre appartement et donc leur propre salle commune.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il sentait déjà que cette année une présence allait manquer. Il regarda par la fenêtre le paysage défilait

Pendant que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers les retrouvailles des élèves au milieu des couloirs.  
Elle arriva enfin dans le premier compartiment du premier wagon réservé aux préfets en chef. Elle se mit face à la fenêtre, le dos tourné à la porte.

- Rolala, j'espère vraiment l'autre préfet en chef n'est pas cette fouine de Malfoy...

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je vais partager une salle commune avec une sang-de-bourbe toute l'année...tu te trompes.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé.  
Drago Malfoy entra dans le compartiment tout en bousculant Hermione au passage afin de se placer près de la fenêtre. Celle-ci pesta mais préféra ne pas relever et se mit à l'opposé de son ennemi et après lui avoir jeté un regard haineux, elle se plongea dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait se trimballer Malfoy toute l'année dans un même appartement.  
Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy et voyant que celui-ci s'était endormi, elle respira. Elle voulait passer un voyage tranquille.

Quand Malefoy se réveilla, Hermione était en train de se battre avec un paquet de bonbons qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir.  
Il la regarda et sétonna lui-même de ce qu'il pensa... mais il la trouvait belle. Avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, ses yeux peu maquillés mais suffisament pour faire ressortir leur couleur chocolat. Elle portait une longue jupe noire ample avec un tee-shirt à longues manches amples elles aussi sur lequel était écrit "save me". Il la trouvait vraiment belle.  
Il se gifla.  
Le bruit de sa main sur sa joue fit sursauter Hermione qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger ? Y avait une mouche.

-Ah bon ! Une mouche ? Tu me feras signe quand elle sera de retour.

-Granger, ferme ta bouche s'il te plaît, les odeurs me dérangent.

-Malfoy comment parviens-tu à untiliser ta précieuse salive pour parler à une sang-de-bourbe ? Et comment fais-tu pour sortir les odeurs provenant de ma bouche alors que tu es toi-même entouré par une odeur horrible...

Avant que Malfoy n'ais le temps de rapliquer un voix anonça qu'ils arrivaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La Lionne se leva rapidement pour aller mettre sa robe de sorcière dans un autre compartiment.

* * *

**Reviews ? **


	2. Pari et étrange comportement

**CouCou, **

**voilà je poste tout de suite le deuxième chapitre en esperant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Par contre je vous préviens tout de suite la longueur des chapitres varieront assez souvent **

**Voiloù b0neee lectureee )**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à la gare. Une fois descendu du train, Hermione alla retrouver Harry, Ron et Ginny. 

- Alors ? Qui est le préfêt-en-chef des Serpentard ?

- Si je te dis que mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé...

- Malfoy !

- Bien vu !

- Et tu vas devoir partager une salle commune avec cette bouse de dragon !

- Je suis tombée en enfer...

- Bah, si il te fait quoi que se soit, tu nous le dis et on ira lui casser sa sale tronche !

Les 4 amis éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Ron 'tentant' de casser la figure à Malfoy.  
Tout en discutant ils étaient arrivés à la Grande Salle.  
Après la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore, le repas commença et les discussions reprirent.

Pendant que Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et d'autres Gryffondor discutaient des vacances, à la table des Serpentard, Malfoy et ses copains discutaient de tout autre chose.

- Alors Drago, une nouvelle proie cette année ? Ou disons plusieurs ! Surtout que c'est notre dernière année. Regarde il y a déjà deux cinquième année qui te regardent presque en bavant.

- Mouais, faut dire que quasiment toutes les plus belles filles de septième année sont déjà passées par la case 'lit de Malfoy'.

- Ouais, normal. Qui peut résister à ton charme légendaire. Quoique...Drago que penses-tu d'un petit...pari pour cette année.

- Attention tu essais de me prendre par les sentiments...

- Oh alors là, ça va être dur.

- Mouais, mouais vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas résister à un pari ! Alors t'accouche de ton idée ou on a le temps de tous crever sur place ?!

- Que dis-tu...pour cette dernière année... de séduire et de mettre dans ton lit... Hermione Granger !

En entendant ça, Malfoy s'étrangla à moitié avec les pommes de terre qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

- Qu...Quoi ! Tu veux que je couche avec cette... cette sang-de-bourbe !

- Excellent ! Imagine un peu la honte qu'elle aurait si tu réussi...

Malfoy prit cinq minutes pour réfléchir.

- Ok ! Je tiens le pari ! Mais ça risque de mettre du temps. Finalement ça va être bien de partager une salle commune avec elle... Mais oui, avant la fin de l'année miss-je-sais-tout sera passée dans mon lit.

Toute la bande ricana sans s'apercevoir que non loin de là, toujours à la table des Serpentard, quelqu'un les observait.

Malfoy croisa le regard de Blaise. Il ne le connaissait que depuis l'année passé où ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux poursuivis par Rusard.

Blaise était différent des autres Serpentard. Il n'avait aucune haine envers les Gryffondor, s'entendait plutôt bien avec beaucoup de monde mais restait solitaire et ne s'amuser pas à lancer des insultes à n'importe quels enfants de moldus qui lui passait devant. Drago l'appréciait pour tout ça même si il refusait de l'avouer. Il se leva pour aller le saluer.

- Alors on écoute les conversations !

- Ravie de te revoir aussi...on peut pas dire que vous soyez très discret...Et pour être franc avec toi... je trouve pas que se soit une très bonne idée... D'accord, tu déteste Harry et sa bande mais c'est pas très sympa de s'amuser comme ça avec les sentiments des autres !

- Ecoute Blaise, t'es sympa comme mec mais là mêle toi de tes affaires !

Et il partit tout en sachant au fond lui que Blaise avait raison.

Une fois le repas terminé les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs différentes salles communes mais Macgonagall se leva pour appeler les préfets en chef.

- Bon ben bonne chance Hermione pour ta première nuit près de la fouine.

- Merci. A demain.

- Bonne nuit

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Macgonagall et Malefoy. Le Serpentard la regardait avec son éternel petit sourire en coin.  
La directrice des Gryffondor les conduisit au quatrième étage jusqu'à un tableau représentant un nain et une nymphe qui semblaient clairement hostile à la présence de l'autre. Macgonagall n'y fit pas attention et lançant le mot de passe.

- _Farfelu_. Voilà vos appartements. Chacun à sa chambre. Miss Granger à droite et Mr Malefoy à gauche. Vos noms et maisons sont écrits sur vos portes. La salle de bain est commune et se trouve juste en haut de ses escaliers en colimaçon au fond de la pièce. Et ici, votre salle commune. Sur ce tableau situé au-dessus de la cheminée s'inscrira vos devoirs de préfets-en-chef. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Vos valises sont dans vos chambre respectives. Nous comptons sur vous pour montrer l'exemple.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. C'était spacieux, moderne. Dans la cheminée crépitait déjà un bon feu qui réchauffait la pièce. Elle leva les yeux et vit au plafond les quatre animaux des quatre maisons : le serpent pour serpentard, l'aigle pour serdaigle, la belette pour poufsouffle et bien sur le lion pour gryffondor.  
Hermione étouffa un baillement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Alors Granger, ça te plaît de partager un appartement avec le plus beau mec de l'école ?

- Autant que si je découvrais des rats dans mon lit ! Sur ces gentilles paroles tu m'excuses mais je vais me coucher.

- Granger, sachant que l'on va passer l'année à coopérer, je te proposes que l'on enterre la hache de guerre...

Hermione qui avait commencé à partir vers sa chambre, s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna et regarda Malfoy d'un air interrogateur.

- Pardon ! Tu peux répéter ? J'ai cru comprendre que le 'grand' Drago Malfoy voulait enterrer la hache de guerre avec sa pire ennemie la sang-de-bourbe !

- T'as bien compris Granger ! Mais pas un mot à quiconque sinon...

- Houh, j'ai peur.

Sur ce elle partit dans sa chambre.

Elle n'en revenait pas, Drago Malfoy voulait essayer de s'entendre avec elle ! C'est vrai qu'elle en avait un peu marre de toutes ces querelles incessantes et la paix pour sa dernière année serait la bienvenue.  
De son côté Drago réfléchissait aussi "finalement ce ne sera pas plus mal... un peu de paix... et puis elle est plutôt mignonne ce qui ne vient pas gâcher le pari..."


	3. Faut un début à tout

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira )**

**Bonne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Elle voulait être prête pour sa première journée de cours. Elle alla prendre sa douche,la salle de bain n'était pas déjà prise vu qu'il était encore très tôt et que Drago devait certainement dormir encore.

Après s'être habillée, elle sortit dans la salle commune préparer ses affaires. De sa chambre, Drago avait longuement attendu que la jeune fille sorte de la salle de bain. Il voulait attaquer vite...

Quand elle fut au milieu de la pièce, il sortit. Entendant du bruit sur sa gauche, Hermione se retourna. Elle resta bouche bée devant un Drago Malfoy vêtu d'une simple serviette qui entourait sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention jusque là mais il était vraiment beau comme un dieu. Musclé à souhait, ses cheveux qui avait encore poussé depuis l'année dernière et ses yeux gris qui la fixait différement des autres fois.

- Salut Granger, bien dormi ?

- ...

- Ferme ta bouche, tu risque d'avaler des mouches.

- Mais...

- Bon je sais que je suis magnifique, splendide, beau comme un Dieu mais je ne sais pas recoudre les langues... donc si ça te gène pas je vais prendre ma douche.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits.  
Drago était ravi. Il savait qu'il était beau mais avait quand même été très étonné par la réaction de la rouge et or. Même si il voulait le cacher, cela lui avait fait chaud au coeur. Il était heureux de lui avoir plu... sans comprendre pourquoi. De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large. La colère monta en elle dès que le Serpentard fut entré dans la salle de bain. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle donna un coup de pied dans la table, ce qui lui fit bien mal. Elle partit en rogne, et en boitant légèrement, vers la grande salle. Elle se jura que Malfoy allait lui payer cette injure. Mais en même temps comment faire payer à un mec le fait d'être aussi beau !  
Elle arriva aux portes de la Grande Salle toujours en rogne. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor elle repéra Ginny qui avait commencé à déjeuner et la rejoignit.

- Salut Ginny. Où sont Harry et Ron ?

- Salut. Ben Ron viens de s'apercevoir qu'il a oublié ses livres à la maison. Alors ça a été la crise. J'ai envoyé une lettre à maman et Harry est resté avec lui pour essayer -en vain- de le calmer.

- Aie...

- Mais dis moi toi, tu m'avais l'air bien énervé en arrivant. La fouine a déjà fait des siennes ?

- Euh... si on veut...

Elle lui raconta tout depuis la veille.

- Oulà... lui il cache quelque chose... méfie toi...

- Oui mais tu vois, c'est vrai que pour ma dernière année je serais ravie de ne pas avoir à lui faire la guerre toute l'année.

- Ouais, je comprends...ben en même temps pour le moment ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer... tu verras par la suite.

- Mouais c'est ce que je me suis dit... bon on verra. Faut que je file, mon premier cours c'est potion, évitons de donner l'occasion à Rogue de m'enlever des points...à toute.

- Salut 'mione

A la fin de la journée, Hermione était contente. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis et appris plein de choses (ou presque). Elle voulait vite rentrer pour aller prendre un bon bain avant d'aller dîner. En entrant dans la salle commune elle fut enchanté de voir que l'autre préfet-en-chef n'était rentré. Elle ne le vit qu'en sortant de la salle de bain. Malfoy lisait un livre.  
En rentrant du dîner, ils virent tout de suite le tableau au dessus de la cheminée illuminer la pièce :  
"Chers préfets-en-chef,  
Samedi soir vous devrez aller surveiller les couloirs du 3e, 4e et 5e étage pour aider Mr Rusard qui patrouillera dans le reste du château.  
Cordialement, Mme Macgonagall."

- Non mais c'est pas vrai... pincez moi je rêve...aie !

- De rien. En ben voilà Granger, tu devrais être contente, on va pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

Il partit dans sa chambre tout en affichant un sourire narquois à la Gryffondor rouge de rage.  
La semaine passa à toute vitesse. Hermione et ses amis était déjà submergés de travail et Harry et Ron n'étaient guère enchantés de commencer leur année comme ça vu que Hermione pouvait rarement venir les aider.  
Le samedi soir arriva trop vite au yeux d'Hermione.

Le début de la ronde fut étrangement silencieuse. Pas de vannes, rien. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à parler à l'autre. Cela énervait Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tenter de la séduire. Au cours de la semaine, il avait commencé à oublié le pari, il ne voulait plus vraiment le faire juste pour prouver à ses copains qu'aucunes filles ne pouvait lui résister. En cours il avait commencé à observer la Gryffondor, elle était si belle, quand elle se concentrait elle fronçait les sourcils et jouait avec ses cheveux puis son regard s'illuminait et elle réussissait l'exercice sans problème.

Maintenant, elle lui semblait innacessible. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils s'apprétaient à monter les escaliers menant au 5eme étage, un rafus du diable se fit entendre. Ils levèrent la tête et Hermione eut juste le temps de voir une armure débouler droit sur eux qu'elle sentit Malfoy se plaquer contre elle. Ils tombèrent à terre, Drago protégeant tant bien que mal la jeune femme. L'armure lui frôla le dos et continua sa course dans le couloirs jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement

- Je vais voir.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Peu de temps après, Hermione le vit revenir. Elle était encore sous le choc.

- Peeves! Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... oui jcrois bien. Merci

- De rien. Allez on va rentrer.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit et poussa sur son autre bras pour prendre appui.

- Aie !

Son bras avait fléchi son poids.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans le ton de sa voix. Hermione s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien.

- Mon poignet... ça fait mal...

- Montre moi ça... Je suis pas medecin mais je dirais qu'il est juste foulé. On va aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

Il la prit par la taille et la souleva pour la mettre sur ses pieds.  
L'infirmière donna à la rouge et or une potion et lui banda le poignet en lui expliquant qu'elle ne devrait plus rien sentir le lendemain. Les deux ennemis repartirent en direction de leurs appartements.

- Merci

- Y a pas d'quoi. J'espère juste maintenant que tu me crois quand je te dis que je veux enterrer la hache de guerre.

Elle lui sourit et partit dans sa chambre.  
Elle était heureuse, Drago Malfoy, son pire ennemi, avait été génial. Il avait été tellement attentionné avec elle. Quand il lui avait pris le poignet elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissoner, il avait la peau si douce et si froide à la fois. Et cette inquiètude qui avait perçait quand il avait vu qu'elle était blesser.

Ses sentiments changaient. Elle était sur maintenant que derrière l'énervable, l'enquiquineur Drago Malfoy, se cachait un être sensible et doux.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que de son côté, Malfoy n'en menait pas large non plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi inquiet pour celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemie... mais la considérait-il toujours comme son ennemi ?

Un autre sentiment prenait place...


	4. Le Bal

**c0uc0u t0ut le m0nde (p0ur le peu d'm0nde qui y'a )**

**v0ilà le quatrième chapitre.**

**b0nne lecture à t0us.**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident et une amitié était née entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Hermione était de jours en jours étonnée de la vie que menait Malfoy qui n'avait en fait pas la moindre envie de suivre les pas de son père puisqu'il voulait devenir champion de Quidditch. Mais elle aussi étonnait beaucoup le jeune homme. Finalement, elle n'était pas si porté sur les devoirs mais c'était par peur de décevoir ses parents bien que ceux-ci ne lui aient jamais rien dit.  
Personne n'était au courant. Enfin presque personne mais étonnement il ne s'agissait pas des Serpentard avec qui Malfoy avait parié, il s'agissait de Ginny pour Hermione et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Drago s'était confié à Blaise. Chacun de leur côté, ils racontaient leurs sentiments qui changeaient sans savoir que l'autre pensait la même chose. Quand Matt et Adrien demandait à Drago où il en était avec la "sang-de-bourbe", il les envoyait vite promener en leur disant que c'était dur mais que ça avancait. Il ne leur donnait pas les détails.  
Les deux jeunes gens avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver le soir dans la chambre d'Hermione (plus chaleureuse) pour parler de leur journée. Hermione s'asseyait sur son lit pendant que Drago prenait la chaise du bureau. Mais jamais ils ne se parlaient en public. Harry et Ron s'étaient étonnés de ne plus voir Malfoy lancer ces vannes et Hermione avait juste expliqué qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, sans plus. 

Le mois d'octobre arriva rapidement et avec lui le bal d'Haloween que devait préparer les préfets en chef. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures sur le projet mais étaient heureux de se qu'ils avaient fait.  
Pendant la semaine précédent le bal, la tension était presque palpable chez les élèves. Qui invitait qui était la grande question. Tout le monde préparait également son costume et faisait tout pour garder le secret.  
Hermione était impatiente d'être le samedi soir. Elle voulait être la plus belle possible mais pas pour nimporte qui car elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait pour un certain serpentard... Les préfets en chef devaient y aller ensemble, Drago avait donc "invité" Hermione, mais il en était ravie. Hermione l'avait dit à ses meilleurs amis le mercredi et Ron l'avait vraiment mal pris...

- Quoi ! Tu dois y aller avec la fouine ?

- Rolala, t'as vraiment pas de chance ! Bah on surveillera t'inquiète, si tu as besoin de nous on s'ra pas loin.

- Compte la dessus.

- C'est gentil mais jvais m'en sortir. A vrai dire... euh... on peut dire que... on arrive à...s'entendre...

- Qu... quoi ?

- Fait pas cette tête là. On arrive juste à ne pas s'engueuler.

- Mouais...bah ça doit être mieux comme ça.

Harry le prenait déjà un peu mieux

- ...

- merci Harry. Bon on va manger !

Le samedi midi, les élèves avaient du manger dans différentes salles attribués aux maisons pour ne pas déranger les décorations déjà installées. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Harry et Ron essayaient de savoir ce que les préfet en chef avaient fait mais Hermione ne disait rien. Harry allait au bal avec Ginny avec qui il sortait depuis 8 mois et Ron avait invité Luna qui s'était révélée être très intéressante quand elle ne parlait pas de choses qui n'existait pas aux yeux des autres.

- bon je vais vous laisser je dois finir mon costume et je vais commencer à me préparer. Harry tu pourra demander à Ginny de venir j'aurais besoin de son avis.

- Ok.

Il était 19h45, Drago attendait devant les portes de la grande salle ainsi que quasiment la totalité des garçons. Tous attendaient leur cavalière. Il y avait de tout : des monstres, des vampires, des pharaons, des chevaliers, des pirates... Drago lui avait opté pour incarné le diable. Rouge de la tête au pieds il avait quand même gardé sa chevelure doré, il s'était fait poussé des cornes sur la tête, ainsi qu'une queue pointue, qui partirait en inversant la formule. Il se demandait en quoi s'était déguisée Hermione. Les filles commencèrent à arriver par groupe. Chez elles aussi le choix était diversifié.  
C'est alors qu'il la vit arriver en compagnie de Ginny.

Un ange...

Elle portait une robe blanche brillante de paillettes, avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur sans pour autant en faire trop. Une paire d'ailes sortaient de ses omoplates. Elle semblait si légère pensa Malfoy. Hermione avait laissé ses cheveux détaché qui virevoltaient autour d'elle au moindre coup de vent. Ses yeux étaient très légèrement maquillés et un peu de gloss pailletté ajoutait la touche finale sur ses lèvres. Drago vit Harry et Ron se précipiter vers elle mais repartir aussi vite avec Ginny au bras de Harry. Hermione scruta la foula et vit enfin Drago. La tête de celui-ci la fit sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Elle s'avança vers lui. Drago était cloué sur place. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi belle ?

Elle lui semblait si lointaine, si différente...comme l'ange et le diable.

- Salut... Bel assortiment. L'ange et le diable se cotoieront le temps d'une soirée.

- tu es... ben... tu es... magnifique !

- merci. J'aime beaucoup ton costume.

DING! Les portes s'ouvrirent.  
La salle était parfaite. Le plafond magique était illuminé d'éclair, des dizaines de toiles d'araignées étaient suspendus un peu partout, des monstres étaient présents, réveillés par Dumbledore qui leur avait jeté un sort histoire qu'ils ne soient justes qu'effrayants. Des chaudrons étaient disposés au buffet de manière à ce que les élèves se servent à boire. Les grandes tables avaient disparu laissant place à des petites tables rondes de 10 à 20 personnes pouvant s'asseoir autour. Le DJ n'était autre que DJ Merlin le meilleur DJ dans le monde des sorciers. Il commença tout de suite à chauffer la salle et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la piste de danse.  
La soirée se déroula sans incident, les professeurs étaient ravis et s'amusaient autant que les élèves. Puis au milieu de la soirée vint le tour des slows. Hermione qui discutaient avec Ron et Ginny vit ceux-ci disparaître rapidement emportés par Harry et Luna.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Le diable peut-il inviter un ange à danser ?

- Bien sur, tant qu'il ne lui propose pas un voyage en enfer...

Drago et Hermione rejoignirent le flots des danseurs. Il entoura doucement la taille de l'ange et garda sa main droite dans la sienne. Hermione frissona.

Il dansèrent ainsi pendant trois slows d'affilés. Harry et Ron ne virent rien trop occupés avec leur cavalière respective. Hermione se sentait si bien dans les bras fort du Serpentard. Elle aurait voulu que cela dure l'éternité. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Drago respira le doux parfum d'Hermione.

Le diable était au paradis.

Il se détacha très légèrement obligeant Hermione a lever les yeux vers lui. Elle plongea dans son regard avant glacial et maintenant si chaleureux.

Et sans prévenir il se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange avant de disparaître sans un mot.

* * *

Une petite review :) 


	5. mise au point

**c0uc0u,**

**v0îlà le n0uveau chapitre **

**dés0lé Lana NEMESIS si la l0ngueur n'est pas à t0n g0ût, j'fais c'que j'peux en f0ncti0n de ce que j'ai écrit, merci de lire quand même, l0l. Pr0mis j'vais essayer de faire mieux .**

**B0nne lecture.**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Hermione resta plantée là au milieu des danseurs. La musique changea et les couples se séparèrent pour danser de nouveau sur la musique rythmée digne des plus grandes discotèques.  
Personne n'avait prété attention à se qui venait de se passer entre un ange et le diable.  
Un main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione. C'était Ginny. 

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

- Il m'a...embrassé. Juste un baiser... tout simple... et pourtant...

- Et où est-il ton prince charmant ?

- Parti... il est parti... Ginny c'est horrible je crois vraiment que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de mon ancien ennemi, de celui qui m'a torturé pendant 6 ans.

Elle avait dit tout ça dans un souffle, bougeant à peine les lèvres de peur de perdre la sensation encore présente sur ses lèvres. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé.

- Viens je vais te racompagner à tes appartements. Tu es toute pâle, tu vas aller te coucher.

Hermione ne chercha même pas à contredire sa meilleure amie et se laissa embarquer hors de la salle. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, tout ses gestes étaient comme coupés de son esprit. Ginny la conduisit directement dans sa chambre. Elle l'aida à enlever sa robe et ses ailes qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le bureau. Hermione se sentait faible comme si le baiser avait pris sa force et elle se laissa aller à l'attention 'maternelle' de Ginny. Celle-ci sortit de la chambre, éteignit les lumières laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées et ses rêves.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Tout le monde pouvait le voir, il avait mis sa réputation en jeu et pourtant... Il l'avait fait.Ca c'était passé si vite. Et elle avait répondu, du moins elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, mais ça avait été tellement vite qu'elle n'avait peut être pas eu le temps de réagir il ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il en était de son côté.

Elle était si belle...

Après ce baiser volé il avait couru et était arrivé dans le parc. Il faisait frais mais il n'avait pas froid, les lèvres d'Hermione l'avait réchauffé. Il savait maintenant que ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait cru.

Il s'allongea par terre. Pourquoi s'était-il caché ses sentiments ? Peur d'être rejeté ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Il était parti comme un voleur. Il ne savait même pas quelle avait été sa réaction.  
Après une heure passée dehors à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire et sans trouver de réponse, il décida à retourner aux appart'ements des préfets en chef. En passant devant la Grande Salle il vit que pas mal de monde étaient parti mais il restait quand même une bonne partie qui dansaient et buvaient encore.

Drago continua sa route. Au tournant d'un couloir il vit une énorme chose noire à tête de bouldogue lui sauter dessus. C'était Pansy Parkinson. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou mais il la repoussa si violement qu'elle atterit sur les fesses sur le carrelage. Elle resta bouche-bée en voyant l'être qu'elle aimait le plus continuer sa route.

Décidément il ne comprenait plus rien à ses réactions. Jamais il n'avait dit non à Pansy pour une partie de jambes en l'air et là il l'avait rejeté sans rien lui dire, sans explication quelconque pour expliquer son acte. Il ne voulait pas de Pansy. Elle le dégoutée tout simplement. Il voulait juste sentir à nouveau les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes et la serrer dans ses bras.  
Arrivé dans la salle commune il se dirigea vers la porte qui indiquait "Hermione Granger, Gryffondor". Il ouvrit lentement la porte qui laissa entrer un rayon de lumière se dirigeant droit sur Hermione couchée dans son lit. Sentant du mouvement et la lumière la Gryffondor leva la tête. Le Serpentard vit le visage de la Lionne encore humide des quelques larmes qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'échapper après le départ de Ginny.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Juste te parler. Ecoute je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

- Ben pas moi ! Ca m'a fait plaisir mais puisque cela ne t'as pas plu alors que c'est toi qui a fait ce geste je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire et tu peux sortir.

- J'allais donc dire avant que tu ne me coupe la parole que j'étais désolé...

- Ca va j'ai compris pas besoin de partir dans un tas d'excuses, j'en ai pas besoin.

- Tu veux bien me laisser finir oui. Donc je suis désolé... d'être parti comme ça. Ce n'était pas correct... j'ai pris peur... mais je ne regrette pas le moins du monde le geste que j'ai fait.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était maintenant assis sur le lit de la Gryffondor et la regardait d'un air attendrissant. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à son tour mais ce n'était plus un simple baiser. Celui-là était passionné et ils y mettaient tout l'amour gardé en eux depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Bon je vais te laisser dormir maintenant, il est tard et même si demain c'est dimanche y a tout les devoirs à faire. Bonne nuit... mon ange.

- Bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre en direction de la sienne. Hermione resta assise sur son lit à ressasser ce qui venait de se passer. Il tenait à elle, elle l'avait compris, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi doux avec une fille. Un sourire planait sur ses lèvres. Elle se remit au fond de son lit pendant que, de son côté, Drago faisait la même chose. Mais une fois la lumière éteinte il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il repensait à la jeune fille, son sourire, ses lèvre, sa peau. Elle l'obsédait.

Le sommeil commençait à venir lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'Hermione apparut par l'entrebaillement.

- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sur. Viens.

Il souleva la couette pour qu'elle puisse venir se blottir contre lui. Il la serra le plus fort possible, tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'étouffer, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Et ils s'endormir ainsi partant tout deux dans des rêves concernant l'autre...

La première chose qu'Hermione sentit en se réveillant, ce fut les bras de Drago l'etourant toujours, mais moins fort que la veille. L'une de ses mains était posé sur son ventre et cela la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Drago encore assoupi. Il était beau quand il dormait, il semblait que tant qu'il était dans ses rêves, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle lui donna un baiser sur le nez se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour pouvoir se lever. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à se mettre debout, deux mains fortes lui attrapèrent les bras l'obligeant à retomber. Elle se retrouva assise, son dos contre le ventre de Drago. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Serait-il possible d'aller me laver ?...

Il gromela quelque chose et elle comprit un "non" clair et distinct. Elle rigola, l'embrassa dans le cou et se dégagea d'un coup ce qui eut pour effet de réveil complètement le Serpentard qui se leva d'un bond pour rattraper Hermione qui était déjà à la porte.

- Où comptez-vous aller jeune fille ?

- Me doucher monsieur, cela vous poserait-il un problème ?

- mmmh...oui... énorme...

Il avait comencé à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui la fit à nouveau frissonner de plaisir. En même temps, il avait commencé à la ramener vers le lit et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva alongeait sur lui.

- Drago ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Par apport à quoi ?

- Les autres...

- On s'en fout des autres !

- Ben à vrai dire... pas vraiment... j'aimerais essayer d'en toucher un mot à Harry et Ron avant "d'officialiser" notre relation, si cela ne te gène pas que je parle de _notre _relation !

- Nullement ! Pourquoi devrais-je être gêné ?!

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux comme si il voulait s'y noyait. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu préfère ne pas en parler alors ça restera notre petit secret...

- Merci. Bon maintenant si cela ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais vraiment aller me prendre une douche. On a beau être dimanche je n'ai pas l'intention de me la couler douce.

Elle l'embrassa et partit à la salle de bain.

* * *

**Voîlà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. 0n râle pas pour la longueur ! (lol, j'plaisante )**

**Reviews ?**


	6. Les problèmes débarquent

**c0uc0u,**

**Chapitre 6 le voilà **

**b0nne lecture **

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Trois mois passèrent et l'histoire entre Hermione et Drago était toujours aussi forte qu'au début. Ils étaient heureux, personne n'était au courant. Ils avaient finalement décidé de ne rien dévoiler, ils aimaient se dire qu'ils partageaient un grand secret. Tous les soirs, Hermione allait rejoindre Drago et ils s'endormaient enlacer l'un à l'autre. Drago avait une fois essayé de savoir ce que Hermione pensait sur le fait de _LE_ faire à deux mais celle-ci avait dit ne pas vraiment être prête. Il n'avait plus jamais chercher à savoir et était prêt à lui accorder le temps nécessaire.

La voyant toujours le sourire aux lèvres et le mot "devoirs" disparut de son vocabulaire, Harry et Ron avaient essayé de savoir ce qu'elle cachait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione ?

- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Ben t'es toujours heureuse...

- Vaut mieux ça que de faire la gueule !

- Tu ne cherches plus à savoir si on a fait nos devoirs...

- Je vous fait confiance.

- Hermione tu nous caches quelque chose !

- Ne mens pas, tu es rouge comme une écrevisse !

C'est là que Ginny, à laquelle Hermione n'avait rien dit, intervint.

- Moi je sais... tu serais pas amoureuse Hermione. Mais si c'est ça, va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi je ne sais rien !

Les yeus de Ron s'agarandirent comme des soucoupes.Etrangement, Harry ne parut très surpris.

- Moi... mais non... je ne vois pas se qui te fait dire ça...oh! euh... j'ai oublié quelque chose je vous rejoins aux cachots tout à l'heure...

Elle partit sans demander son reste pendant que Ron s'acharnait sur sa soeur.

- Ginny tu dois nous dire ce que tu sais. Je suis sur que tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux bien nous dire... !

- Ecoute Ron, je n'en sais pas plus que toi et de toute façon même si j'en savais plus je ne te dirais rien parce que Hermione est ma meilleure amie et que les secrets je sais les garder ! Sur ce bonne journée.

Elle embrassa Harry et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Non mais tu as entendu ça Harry ! Hermione... amoureuse... impossible ! Et Krum ? Elle l'a déjà oublié ?

- Krum c'est de l'histoire ancienne. De plus elle a le droit d'être amoureuse et d'avoir ses petits secrets. Et puis toi tu en est où avec Luna ? Il m'a semblait que vous étiez de plus en plus proche...

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir comme une écrevisse.

.oO°°Oo.

Un nouveau mois passa depuis que Ginny avait involontairement anoncé le secret d'Hermione et Ron passait ses journées à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez sans jamais y parvenir.

Hermione n'avait pu, par contre, le cacher plus longtemps à Ginny qui, réticente au début, avait finalement était conquis par la nouvelle image de Drago que lui donnait Hermione.

Noël arriva à toute vitesse. Harry allait passer les vacances chez les Weasley mais Hermione avait décliné l'invitation prétextant quelques recherches à la bibliotèque. Elle passa ainsi ses vacances en compagnie de celui qu'elle aimait.

A la fin des vacances, la vie reprit son cours mais une semaine après la rentrée Drago se fit coincer par Matt, Adrien et les autres "témoins du pari".

- Alors Malfoy, peut-on savoir où en est-on dans l'affaire Granger ?

- Bonne question... tu te rapelles du pari ? Tu sais celui où tu est censé mettre cette sang-de-bourbe dans ton lit ?

- Et pendant qu'on y est, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de nous éviter ?

- Ben... j'ai établi un certain contact mais pour aller jusqu'au bout c'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais. Laissez moi encore un peu de temps ! Je vais y arriver !

- Tu nous rassure. On commencé à imaginer certaines choses, par exemple que tu t'étais épris de Miss-je-sais-tout la sang-de-bourbe et que tu voulais nous le cacher...

- Nan mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ! Jtiens à ma réputation moi !

- Ouais. Allez viens, on va en cours.

Ils partirent en rigolant sans savoir qu'à quelques pas de là, dans l'ombre, se trouvait une jeune rousse de Gryffondor qui avait suivi toute la conversation et sentait son coeur battre la chamade à l'idée que sa meilleure amie avait pu se faire avoir comme ça.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas en cour ?

- Il faut que tu lâches Malfoy !

- Pardon ?

Ginny lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Hermione devint livide. Quand la rouquine eut finie, elle la gifla.

- TU MENS ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Tu me dégoute. Je ne peux pas croire que tu arrives à inventer de telles sornettes ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Je te faisais confiance ! Ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole !

Elle partit en courant laissant Ginny les larmes au yeux

**_.oO°°Oo_**.

La journée lui parut étrangement longue. Il n'avait pu échapper aux Serpentard et avait du faire semblant de s'interesser à leurs conversations alors qu'il était très inquiet. En effet, Hermione ne s'était montrée à aucun cours.

Enfin à la fin des cours il parvint à s'échapper et courut jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, il entra et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Les livres étaient éparpillés par terre, deux fauteuils étaitent renversés, un vase en morceau baignait dans une flaque créée par l'eau qui s'était échappée et dans laquelle baignait quelques gouttes de sang.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?!

D'un coup de baguette magique, Drago répara le vase, rangea les livres, remis les fauteuils puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de la Gryffondor. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Hermione ?!

Elle n'était pas là. Anna, une des préfetes de Serdaigle, entra en trombe dans la salle commune dont la porte était restée grande ouverte.

- Malfoy ! Il faut que tu vienne. Macgonagall te demande.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas ça avait l'air très important. Viens vite !

Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

- Bien asseyez-vous Mr Malefoy, si je vous ai convoqué de toute urgence c'est justement au sujet d'Hermione.

Drago sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais ne dit rien.

- Mr Malfoy, vous aviez cours avec Miss Granger toute la journée ? Elle ne s'est montrée à aucun moment ?

Drago fit non de la tête.

- C'est inquiétant alors.

Elle avait dit ça presque pour elle-même et l'inquiétude de Drago grandit encore plus.

- Il se trouve qu'il y a une petite heure, alors que j'allais me promener dans le parc, j'ai retrouvé le corps inerte de Miss Granger... pas loin du Saule Cogneur. Celui-ci s'était aparemment bien déchainé sur elle. Je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh la examiné. Malheureusement je l'ai trouvé bien tard et Miss Granger se trouve plongé dans un coma profond, entre la vie et la mort. Elle a du être transporté de toute urgence à Sainte Mangouste où le professeur Dumbledore attend en ce moment la fin de l'examen qu'ils font passer à Miss Granger pour voir l'état exact de son corps et de ses fonctions vitales.

Le teint de Drago était maintenant si pâle qu'il en était presque invisible. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

**_.oOOo_**.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment Ginny avait-elle pu lui dire ça ! Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et si c'était vrai ?

Elle arriva dans la salle commmune et envoya balader son sac, elle n'irait pas en cours.

Sa colère était telle qu'il fallait qu'elle l'évacue et ça à la manière moldue. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliotèque et envoya à travers la pièce tout les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Plusieurs ateignirent des tableaux ce qui fit râler les personnages peints. Un autre fit tomber un vase. Hermione se calma un peu et voulut ramasser les morceaux mais l'un d'eux alla se planter dans la main d'Hermione. Elle grimaça de douleur et se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. Elle retira le morceau, déchira sa robe et enroula le tissu autour de sa main ensanglantée, oubliant la magie. Elle avait chaud, les larmes aux yeux, il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Elle courut jusque dans le parc. Les larmes l'aveuglaient, elle ne savait pas où elle allait.Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivé au pieds du Saule Cogneur. Ce dernier sentant une présence, se réveilla. Il était trop tard quand elle s'aperçut de l'endroit dangereux où elle était arrivé.

Le premier coup lui arriva dans le ventre et lui coupa le souffle tant il était puissant. La douleur était horrible. Elle se retrouva soulevé et secoué de tout côtés. Les feuilles lui griffaient tellement le visage qu'elle se retrouva en sang. Puis l'arbre l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Elle sentit sa tête la bruler. Elle avait aterrit sur une pierre. Elle ferma les yeux, pensa à Malfoy puis... plus rien.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le professeur Macgonagall la retrouvait.

* * *

**Voilà, voiloù.**

**Une pitite reviews ? **

**la longueur convient ? lol**


	7. Découverte

**c0uc0u les gens,**

**bah v0ilà le 7ème chapitre, ça va j'vais plutôt vite **

**Petit rappel :Ginny à entendu l'histoire du pariet l'a dit à Hermione qui s'est enfuie ; plus tard Drago est dans le bureau de Mcgonagall qui vient de lui apprendre qu'Hermione est à l'hôpital. **

**v0ilà sur ce b0nne lecture )**

* * *

- Je vous laisse retourner à vos appartements, je vous ferais savoir ce qu'il en ait dès que j'aurais des nouvelles de Miss Granger. 

Drago ne bougea pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mr Malfoy ?

- Euh... serait-il possible de la voir ?

La directrice fut très étonné de la demande du Serpentard.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- A vrai dire... je sais que ça peut paraître... étrange mais... il se trouve que... nous sommes ensemble...

- Cela explique votre inquiétude qui perce le son de votre voix mais...

- S'il vous plaît professeur

Sa voix était supliante.

- Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire pour vous, en revanche, dès que le professeur Dumbledore me contactera je lui ferais part de votre demande.

- Merci professeur.

Il sortit, marcha sans savoir où il allait et se retrouva au 7ème étage dans un couloir qu'il ne conaissait pas. Là il s'écroula par terre, dos au mur, et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, il n''avait d'ailleurs jamais versé une larme.

Quand il se calma il reprit le chemin des appartements. Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre il se dirigea vers celle d'Hermione, s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Il fut réveillé par du bruit provenant de la salle commune. Sa tête était lourde et lui faisait mal. Il s'étira et sortit de la pièce.

- Ah! Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Le Serpentard suivit son professeur de Métamorphose jusqu'au bureau de celle-ci.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

- Oui, mais elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Ils lui ont fourni tout ce dont elle avait besoin mais elle se trouve toujours dans un coma profond.

Drago baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- J'ai parlé de votre cas au professeur Dumbledore qui a été ravie de savoir que deux élèves de deux maisons se détestant, et surtout par deux ennemis, se soient rapprochés. Il m'a envoyé un portoloin pour que vous le rejoigniez à Ste Mangouste.

Un éclat d'espoir naquit dans les yeux du jeune Malefoy.

- Mais je vous préviens, vous ne serez pas le seul. Mr Potter et Mr Weasley on demandé aussi à voir leur amie. Suivez-moi.

Elle l'emmena dans la salle d'à côté où Harry et Ron attendaient. Vu leurs visages, ils étaient vraiment très inquiets mais cela ne les empêcha pas de fusiller Malfoy du regard.

- Bien ! Mr Malfoy va vous accompagner.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Je suis encore préfet en chef Weasley, méfie toi de tes paroles.

- Ca suffit ! L'heure n'est pas aux réglements de compte.Attrapez cette chaise et vous arriverez à Ste Mangouste.

Ils s'éxécutèrent et s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de poussière. De nouveau seule, le professeur de métamorphose se demanda comment réagirons Harry et Ron quand ils apprendront que leur meilleure amie a "pactisé" avec l'ennemi.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre et furent acceuillis par Dumbledore. qui leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les mena à travers les couloirs et s'arrêta enfin devant une salle avec une grande fenêtre permettant de voir la pièce.

A l'intérieur, allongé dans un lit, Hermione semblait calme et apaisée. Mais ils furent horrifiés de voir son visage aussi dévasté.

- Ce que vous voyez n'est qu'une partie. Tout son corps est recouvert de telles blessures. Elle a un bras cassé ainsi qu'une cheville, ils ne peuvent être réparé maintenant parce qu'elle ne peut pas avalé la potion qui peut les faire repousser.Pour ses blessures, les infirmières lui ont mis une pommade et elles devraient disparaître d'ici quelques jours.Mais le pire reste sa tête où elle s'est ouverte et du coup elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. On ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera et si elle aura des séquelles.

Les trois garçons étaient abasourdis. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Malfoy se remit à pleurer. Il aurait voulu s'en empêcher mais ils n'arrivait pas à retenir la tristesse qui l'envahissait à toute vitesse. Harry et Ron en restèrent bouche bée.

- Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, veuillez aller dans la salle d'attente, au bout du couloirs. Pas de protestation !

Ils partirent à contre-coeur avec pleins questions en tête.

- Mr Malfoy, je dois dire que je suis ravie de voir que Miss Granger vous a rendu... plus humain. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux, vu la situation, mettre au courant ses deux meilleurs amis. Si vous le permettez je leur expliquerais, en atendant vous pouvez entrer dans la chambre.

- ... Oui. Professeur ?

- Oui Mr Malfoy ?

- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

- Je l'espère.

Sur ces paroles, il partit rejoindre Harry et Ron et s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Mr Malfoy est resté avec Miss Granger. Vous pourrez y aller après.

- QUOI ? Vous l'avez laissé avec Hermione !

- Je crois qu'il bon que vous sachiez que Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger entretiennent une relation depuis un petit bout de temps.

- QUOI ?!

- QUOI ?!

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et coururent jusqu'à la chambre où était Hermione.

* * *

**Voilà, voiloù...**

**Reviews ? **

**A très bientôt :) **


	8. Effet de magie

**c0uc0u,**

**et v0ilà, je p0ste dès maintenant la suite.. autant faire vite puisque t0ut est déjà écrit **

**b0nne lecture )**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Drago entra doucement et referma la porte. Il prit la chaise et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et frissona tant la main de la jeune fille était froide.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il lui parla.

- Allez mon ange, tiens bon, reviens nous. Harry et Ron sont dans la salle d'attente, tres inquiets tout comme moi. Dumbledore est allé leur dire pour nous deux. Ca vaut mieux, ils se demandaient pourquoi j'étais venu... Reviens moi mon ange, sil te plaît... pense à nous .J'ai besoin de toi ! Comme disais Dumbledore, tu as fait de moi un être humain. En quelques mois tu m'as fait vivre alors qu'avant je n'étais qu'une maudite façade qui ne faisait que les lois dictés par son père depuis son enfance. Je... je t'aime Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et claqua contre le mur.

- COMMENT AS TU OSE SORTIR AVEC HERMIONE?

- Désolé Weasley mais je n'ais pas à me justifier.

- NAN MAIS TU CROIS QU'ON ALLAIT RIEN DIRE ? TU AS VU COMMENT TU L'AS TRAITE PENDANT 6 ANS ? TU VOULAIS JUSTE TE LA FAIRE C'EST CA ?!

Ils étaient dans une colère noire.

Tout trois avaient sorti leur baguette respective.

Soudain la porte claqua. Le bruit fut tellement sec qu'ils sursautèrent. Le store se ferma. Les baguettes sautèrent des mains de leur propriétaire pour aller se coller au plafond. Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter rapidement et la salle se mit à trembler.

A l'extérieur, une alarme s'était déclenchée et hurlait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Deux medecins et quatre infirmières se précipitèrent vers la chambre. Ils savaient, au son de l'alarme, qu'ils avaient affaire à un malade utilisant de la magie.

**.oOOo..oOOo.**

Hermione sentit une douleur intense parcourir son corps entier.

Elle essaya de bouger mais en fut incapable, quant à ouvrir les yeux : impossible. Que faisait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle immobile ?

Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits et tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire : l'engueulade avec Ginny, la gifle, sa colère, le foutoir qu'elle avait mis dans la salle commune, le morceau de verre dans sa main, sa course pour aller dehors, le Saule Cogneur, son vol plané puis... plus rien, le trou noir.

Elle se concentra pour écouter ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Des appareils. Puis un bruit, une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle connaissait ce toucher. Enfin elle reconnu la voix de Drago qui lui parlait. Cela lui rapela ce dont lui avait parlé Ginny et elle voulut retirer sa main de celle du traite. Elle en fut incapable et dut se contenter d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

Jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi. Elle sut alors qu'il était sincère. "_Je t'aime_". C'était la première fois qui lui disait.

Mais tout à coup elle entendit la porte claquer violemment. Elle essaya à nouveau de se concentrer et reconnu les voix de Ron et Harry. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils savaient et ils venaient régler leur compte alors qu'elle était impuissante. En entendant la denière phrase d'Harry, elle sentit la colère l'envahir.

Sans pouvoir expliquer comment elle se sentit puissante. La porte, le store, les lumières, le sol, tout émanait d'elle... pourtant elle ne pouvait se réveiller et bouger.

**.oOOo..oOOo**.

Ils savaient qu'un malade utilisait de la magie mais ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce malade soit dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et se retrouvèrent par terre.

La salle tremblait de plus en plus. Dumbledore entra à son tour et pendant que toutes les autres personnes présentes étaient à terre, il se faufila jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. Une fois près d'elle, il mit sa main sur le front de la Gryffondor et lui parla à l'oreille.

- C'est bon Miss Granger, vous pouvez vous calmer. Je crois qu'ils sont plus apte à parler maintenant.

Tout s'arrêta. Les médecins et les infirmières se relevèrent, ordonnèrent à Dumbledore de se pousser et se penchèrent sur la jeune fille.

A terre, Harry, Ron et Drago étaient encore trop abasourdis pour penser à se relever. Le directeur de Poudlard les regarda d'un air amusé. Ils fixaient Hermione s'atendant à la voir se réveiller. Un des médecins se tourna vers eux.

- Nous l'avons à nouvau perdu... Je ne saurais vous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer mais ils semblerait que pendant quelques instants elle ait pu suivre ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Oui, c'est de la vieille magie... Un être dans le coma peut réussir à réveiller son esprit mais pas son corps, si il se passe quelque chose autour d'elle, elle entend tout mais ne peut rien faire, alors si un sentiment telle que la tristesse ou... la colère monte en elle, elle peut concentrer sufisamment d'énergie pour créer une catastrophe. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que Miss Granger a su gérer ses pouvoirs et à protéger tout ce qui se trouvait hors de cette pièce. Ce procédé ne peut durer et la personne replonge dans le coma. Il lui est impossible de se réveiller entièrement.

- C'était donc ça... J'en avais déjà vaguement entendu parler. C'est impressionant !

- Ses blessures vont mieux mais pour ses os ils devront cicatriser à la manière moldue quand elle se réveillera... si elle se réveille. Tout ses organes vitaux sont en bon fonctionement. Par contre je vous demanderais de vouloir rentrer à Poudlard. Nous vous préviendrons au moindre changement.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais jeunes gens. On rentre !

Ils retournèrent au portoloin qui les remena au château dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

**v0ilà, v0iloù,**

**j'espère que ça v0us a plu )**

**bye bye**


	9. Trop de boulversement ds une vie

**c0uc0u**

**voilà enc0re un autre chapitre**

**RAR :**

**_'tite mione_ : ahah mystère et boule de gomme... tu l'sauras bientôt **

**_Lana NEMESIS_ : bah voilà déjà un début de la suite ms c pas encore la fin... **

**_Lilly margot_, _geminou_, _malefoy girl_,_ HappyHermia_, _eau et feu_, _Juleika_, _missvivi27_ : merci et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tt autant.**

**b0nne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

- Bien, il est 20h. Allez directement dîner dans la Grande Salle. Et pas de réglement de compte. 

Ils s'éxécutèrent et c'est sans parole qu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Dès qu'ils entrèrent un silence pesant s'installa. Harry et Ron allèrent rejoindre Ginny tandis que Drago allait se placer à côté de Blaise.

- Bien ! A ce que je vois toute l'école est au courant, sans savoir les faits exactsn que je ne vous donnerait pas. Je peux juste vous dire que Miss Granger est à Ste Mangouste plongé dans un profond coma. Je vous prierais de laisser Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy tranquille et de ne pas poser de questions. Sur ce bon appétit.

Les conversations reprirent mais à voix plus basse et accompagnées de coup d'oeil aux trois retardataires. Harry et Ron expliquaient ce qui s'était passé à Ginny qui, sans rien dire, se sentait coupable. De son côté, Drago discutait à voix basse avec Blaise qui savait depuis peu le secret des deux préfets en chef.

- Alors ? Comment va t-elle ?

- Ben... elle est bien amochée. Ils ne savent si et quand elle se réveillera... Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre...

Il lui raconta la scène et l'explication de Dumbledore

- Bah dis donc, quand elle se réveillera t'as pas intérêt à la mettre en colère.

Ils rigolèrent, Blaise avait réussi à détendre un peu Drago. A la fin du repas, tous les élèves rejoignirent leur dortoirs respectifs.

Drago retourna seul à ses appartements. Il alla se prendre une bonne douche, se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Au bout de 5 minutes, il se releva, sortit de sa chambre, traversa la salle commune, ouvrit une nouvelle porte et se recoucha dans le lit d'Hermione. Au bout de 5 minutes, il dormait.

Il fut réveillé par un froid glacial. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il voulut se lever mais s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Mon fils... pleure ! Et pour une fille de moldus, une sale sang-de-bourbe, indigne d'être sorcière !

Drago tourna la tête et vit son père, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai des espions aussi à Ste Mangouste ! C'est pratique d'y placer une infirmière... Alors comme ça tu serais...amoureux ?! D'une sang-de-bourbe qui plus est ! Tu en viens même à dormir dans son lit ! Tu es pitoyable !

Le corps de Drago était immobile mais sa tête pouvait encore bouger et il cracha à la figure de son père qui le gifla. Ce n'était pas la première gifle qu'il recevait mais celle ci était plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avaient déjà reçue. Il sentit quelque chose coulait sur sa lèvre. Il saignait.

- Dommage Drago, le Maître aurait été ravie de te compter comme Mangemort mais il n'en seras pas ainsi puisque ta vie s'arrête ici !

Il éclata d'un rire froid.

- AVADA...

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparut.

- EXPELLIARMUS

Lucius Malfoy fut projeté contre le mur et s'éffondra par terre.  
Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaînes qui allèrent ligoter Malfoy Senior. Drago fut libéré de l'enchantement qui maintenait immobile. Il eut du à mal à reprendre sa respiration normal et avait maintenant très chaud. Son coeur battait la chamade à l'idée d'avoir échapper de peu à la mort. Plus jamais il ne dirait de Dumledore que c'est un vieux fou.

Un elfe de maison apparut est fut étonné de trouver Drago assis sur le lit d'Hermione en sueur, Dumbledore qui le regardait et le père de Malfoy retenue par des chaînes couleur or.

- Dobby, allez trouver le professeur Macgonagall et dite lui de faire venir le Ministre accompagné de deux aurors puis amenaient les ici.

Dobby après s'être remis de la surprise de voir ses anciens maîtres dans une telle position disparut dans un 'plop'.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Drago et à l'aide d'une formule qui le libéra de la pression qu'avait subit ses poumons.

Au bout d'une demi heure Dobby réapparut suivit de Macgonagall, le Ministre et deux aurors.

- Bonjour Mr le Ministre, je suis navré de vous déranger si tôt mais nous avons eu une visite surprise.

Il montra le fond de la chambre. Les nouveaux venus se tournèrent et furent stupéfés de trouver un Lucius Malfoy ligoté et gigotant.

- Albus qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- C'est vrai, expliquez vous !

- Il se trouve que le fils de Mr Malfoy a changé de position sur la vie et s'est épris d'une jeune fille de parents moldus. Cela ne lui ayant pas plus, il a attaqué son fils et a voulu lui faire subir le pire des sortilèges impardonnables. Mais Poudlard reste mon école et a quelques systèmes d'alarme que je suis le seul à connaître.

- Très bien... bon ben... on va l'embarquer et le mettre à Azkaban en attendant qu'il soit jugé. Je vous ferais parvenir la date.

- Parfait Mr le Ministre, merci de vous être déplacé. Minerva, pouvez vous raccompagner ces messieurs s'il vous plaît. Bien quant à vous monsieur Malefoy je vous propose de vous recoucher un peu, ils vous restent trois heures avant le début des cours.

Drago se recoucha le coeur battant.

Il pensa à Hermione. Il fallait qu'il soit fort.

_Pour elle_...

* * *

**v0ilààà,**

**b0n je sais la l0ngueur c'est pas ça mais b0n je pense pas av0ir bes0in de beauc0up de l0ngueur p0ur v0ur faire plaisir d0nc j'espère quand même que ça v0us plaît. Je p0sterais la suite bientôt... p'tet même cette aprèm' on verra **

**bientôt...**


	10. deuxième visite

**

* * *

**

c0uc0u,

**enc0re un autre chapitre**

**RAR :**

**_'tite mione_ : mdrr oui oui super Dumby est arrivé **

**_noname_ : bah désolé pr la longueur mais bon tu vois c'est pas forcément la longueur qui compte et pour les fautes là je m'excuse vraiment j'fais pas totalement attention et c'est vrai que bon bah ça peut arriver que j'écrive sous forme msn (ou sms) donc voilà désolé y'en aura surement encore vu que j'relie pas toujours.**

**_HappyHermia_ : oui, oui, Blaise est au courant ! **

**Voilà**

**b0nne lecture à t0us !**

**

* * *

**

La fin de semaine fut difficile. Hermione lui manquait énormément. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour personne.

Toute l'école était au courant de l'attaque qu'avait subi le Serpentard par son père. Les sentiments des élèves étaient partagés, certains avaient toujours aussi peur de lui rien que de savoir qu'il arrivait à mettre son propre père en prison, d'autres se moquaient de lui mais jamais en sa présence, il s'agissait surtout de Serpentard, ceux qui restaient lui montraient qu'ils le soutenaient en lui adressant des sourires compatissant auxquels il ne répondait jamais.

Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'était replié sur lui-même, il ne parlait plus, ne se moquait plus de personne, ne souriait plus de son sourire narquois. Son visage était devenu un masque de neutralité, aucun sentiment ne s'y lisait. Il se levait, se douchait, s'habillait, prenait son petit-déjeuner, allait en cours, déjeunait, retournait en cours, dînait et se couchait. La journée, Blaise restait tout le temps avec lui mais respectait son silence et n'essayait pas de le faire parler.

Le vendredi soir, un message s'afficha sur le tableau, "Mr Malfoy est prié de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore dès que ce message lui sera parvenu". Après avoir lu le message, Drago posa son sac et repartit. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du directeur, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et devant lui se tenait Harry et Ron.

- Approchez Mr Malfoy. J'ai reçu une autorisation spéciale, pour vous trois, pour que vous puissiez aller passer la nuit auprès de Miss Granger dont l'état n'a pas changé. Mais attention, pas de débordement comme la fois dernière. Cela vous convient-il ?

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, approchez-vous

Harry, Ron et Malfoy s'approchèrent, attrapèrent le chapeau que leur tendait le directeur et se retrouvèrent à nouveau à Ste Mangouste. Ils suivirent Dumbledore qui les anonça à l'infirmière de l'acceuil qui les laissa passer.

Hermione était toujours là, allongée dans son lit, ses cheveux emmêlés autour de sa tête et ses yeux toujours fermés. Un médecin vint à leur rencontre.

- Il n'y a toujours pas de changement. Juste quelques petits moments... étranges. Par exemple le lendemain de son arrivée et de votre visite, tôt le matin, une infirmière est venu lui appliquer la crème pour ses blessures et elle l'a trouvé secoué, tremblante de la tête au pieds mais toujours dans le coma et ça c'est arrêté d'un coup. C'est vraiment un cas exceptionnel que nous avons là, jamais auparavant il ne s'était produit de telles choses. Et en milieu de semaine, nous avons cru la perdre. Toutes ses fonctions se sont arrêtées...

Drago cru défaillir en entendant ses paroles.

- Mais tout est repartis avant qu'on est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous pensons qu'elle aurait du s'éteindre depuis bien longtemps mais c'est comme si elle était rattachée à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. On dirait qu'elle se bat contre elle-même à la frontière entre la vie et la mort. C'est, à vrai dire, assez incompréhensible.

- Merci pour les informations. Voilà les trois jeunes gens dont je vous ais parlé.

- Très bien, nous leur avons installé des lits dans le fond de la chambre.

- Merci pour tout. Bien jeunes gens, je dois repartir au château, je reviendrais vous chercher demain matin. Vous avez quelques affaires sur les lits. Pas de bêtise, je compte sur vous. Mr Malfoy, venez avec moi, je dois vous parlez. Vous deux, vous pouvez entrer.

Harry et Ron entrèrent et allèrent se poser autour de leur amie pendant que Drago suivait Dumbledore.

- Je voulais vous voir pour vous prévenir que le procès de votre père a lieu dans deux semaines. Voulez-vous y assister ?

- Non. je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je refuse de devenir Mangemort et d'être comme lui. C'est tout.

- Je ferais part de votre réponse au Ministre. Je témoignerais pour vous. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bonne nuit Mr Malfoy.

Drago le regarda partir. Il avait parlait d'un ton neutre mais n'avait pas menti.

Il était fatigué. Hermione avait insuflé la vie en lui et maintenant que celle-ci la quitté, il se sentait faible et lasse. Par la fenêtre il vit Harry et Ron parlait. Il s'assit dans le couloir et attendit.

Dans la chambre...

- C'est vrai qu'il a changé Malfoy...

- Mouais...

- Hermione si tu nous entends, faut que tu lui reviennes. Si tu le voyais...

- C'est dur à accepter mais il doit vraiment t'aimer.

- Ca fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas parlé.

- Il est comme... un mort-vivant.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

- Pour les nouvelles de l'école, tu as le bonjour des Gryffondors qui espèrent que tu reviennes vite leur gagner des points.

Ils rigolèrent mais leur ventre était noué de voir leur meilleure amie ainsi figée.

- Ah et une dernière chose très importante... Ron sort avec Luna !

- Eh !

Harry se remit à rire devant la tête de Ron.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on va céder notre place. Et puis j'ai faim!

- Tu ne changeras jamais !

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Euh Malfoy, tu peux y aller.

- On va à la caféteria. On te ramène quelque chose ?

- Non... merci.

Il les regarda s'en aller puis se leva et entra. Son coeur se serra et son estomac se contracta. Pourquoi souffrait-il comme ça ? La réponse était pourtant simple. Pour la première fois de sa vie il aimait.

C'était danc ça l'Amour avec un grand A, être heureux quand l'autre est heureux, être triste quand l'autre est triste et... souffrir quand l'autre souffre. Et c'était elle qui lui avait appris à aimer. Comme la vie et étrange et réserve de telles surprises. Il souffrait et il avait peur, lui qui auparavant était si froid et avait un coeur de pierre.

Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et à nouveau, il prit les mains de celle qu'il aimait et qui avait changé sa vie. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours il parla sans qu'on le lui demande.

- Bonjour mon ange, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Ici ça va. La semaine a été longue sans toi. Beaucoup de gens espèrent que tu reviennes vite. Si tu voyait les cours sans toi, ça pourrait en être tordant, personne ne répond et les profs doivent à nouveau faire les cours face à des murs. Eh moi ? ben... je suis rien...

Il se tut puis reprit.

- Si tu savais comme je souffre... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu m'as changé du tout au tout... Je t'en pris reviens. Courage ! Bats-toi, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Pense aussi à Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres. Même Rusard m'a demandé, pas très gentilement, si il y avait une chance que tu reviennes, crois-moi ou pas mais il trouve que tu es une excellente préfete en chef et que grâce à toi il y avait moins de dégâts causés par les élèves. En même temps, je crois que sans les jumeaux, il s'ennuit !

Il se tut. Sa gorge se nouait à nouveau et les larmes remontaient. Il posa sa tête entre ses bras et s'endormit en tenant toujours la main de la Lionne.

Quand il se réveilla, il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Il leva la tête et vit Harry et Ron le regarder avec des yeux rieurs.

- Je suis désolé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ! Tout ce que je vous ais fait subir depuis la première année. Et pour Hermione.. elle ne voulait pas qu'on le dise, elle avait raison en un sens. Mais je suis sincère quand je dis que... que je l'aime !

- Mouais... Ben c'est vrai que... On t'as observé toute la semaine et t'avais vraiment l'air déprimé.

- On a eu du mal à l'accepter mais si elle t'as choisi ce n'est pas pour rien ! Alors... sans rancune ?

Ils se sérrèrent la main.

Ils n'étaient pas amis mais ils n'étaient plus ennemis.

- Au fait, désolé pour ton père.

- Mouais, c'est rien. Je m'en remets.

Ils étaient maintenant tous debout au bout du lit d'Hermione qu'ils ne regardaient plus avec attention quand...

- EH! REGARDEZ ! REGARDEZ ! REGARDEZ !

Ron était surexcité et montrait frénétiquement Hermione du doigt. Elle souriait. Ses yeux et son corps ne bougeait pas mais elle souriait.

Drago se remit à toute vitesse sur la chaise, reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. La fixant à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Harry sortit de la chambre et cria après un medecin, une infirmière ou les deux. Un medecin et deux infirmières arrivèrent en courant pensant à une autre catastrophe. Puis quand Harry parvint enfin à s'expliquer, ils mirent les trois garçons dehors, refermèrent la porte et le store. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le medecin sortit.

- Elle est sauvée !

* * *

**v0ilà, v0iloù **

**à la prOchaine :)**


	11. Réveil et surprise

**c0uc0u,**

**V0ilà un n0uveau chapitre (plus l0ng je cr0is )**

**al0rs j'n'ai qu'une ch0se àv0us dire :b0nne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Les trois garçons hurlèrent de joie et se sautèrent dans les bras mais se lâchèrent très vite, gênés de se savoir anciens ennemis. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le médecin. 

-Apparemment elle a enfin su revenir dans notre monde. Par contre nous ne pouvons pas encore définir toutes les séquelles. Pour le moment elle dort mais quand elle sera réveillée nous lui ferons passer un examen complet. Vous pouvez retourner dans la chambre. Une infirmière passera toutes les demi-heures voir si tout va bien. Attention si votre amie se réveille évitez de lui sauter dessus. Elle aura sûrement du mal à reprendre tous ses esprits et aura des courbatures partout, il faudra un peu de temps pour qu'elle se réhabitue à son corps. Je vous laisse, j'essairais de joindre le professeur Dumbledore quand j'aurais fini mes visites.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, prirent chacun une chaise et s'installèrent de chaque côtés du lit, Harry et Ron d'un côté et Drago de l'autre. Ils la regardèrent. Maintenant, en effet, elle semblait juste dormir. Ses blessures avaient presque entièrement disparu mais les plus importantes persistaient. Et elle souriait toujours.

Ils se mirent à parler d'elle, Drago leur raconta comment avait commencé leur histoire, sans bien sur parler du pari, puis ils dévièrent sur Poudlard et le Quiddtich. L'infirmière passa, vérifia que tout allait bien au niveau d'Hermione, puis repartit et les garçons reprirent leur discussion.

Deux heures passèrent et ils étaient toujours autour du lit de la jeune fille mais s'étaient tous trois endormis posant leur tête sur le lit. Drago tenait toujours la main d'Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout était flou. Elle avait mal partout, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle voulut bouger mais son corps lui parut peser des tonnes. Sa vue était si floue qu'elle ne percevait que des ombres autour d'elle.

Elle s'affola. Que faisait-elle là ? Que faisait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi son corps ne répondait pas ? Elle voulut crier à l'aide mais sa voix se brisa et sa phrase mourut dans un murmure. Son affolement grandit. Drago sentant du mouvement se réveilla et voulut crier de joie mais il s'arrêta en comprenant que la jeune femme paniquait.

-Hermione ! Ca va, calme-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Tout va bien.

Reconnaissant la voix, Hermione parvint à parler à peu près normalement.

-Drago ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état ? Que se passe t-il ? Où sommes-nous ?Pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?

-Doucement, détends toi.

La panique d'Hermione et la tentative de Drago pour la calmer avaient vite fait de réveiller Harry et Ron.

-Je vais chercher une infirmière.

Ron était paralysé de voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état de panique qu'il ne bougea pas. Enfin, avec la voix de Drago, Hermione parvint légèrement à se calmer. Il avait posé son front contre celui de la jeune femme et lui parlait à voix basse tout en caressant ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Harry revint avec une infirmière et un médecin qui examinèrent Hermione et lui donnèrent deux médicaments, le premier eut pour effet de la détendre et le deuxième lui permit de bouger à nouveau mais doucement son corps.

- Bien au moins voilà une bonne nouvelle. Nous lui ferons passer tous les examens nécessaire demain matin. J'ai réussi à avoir Dumbledore qui arrivera dans la matinée vous récupérer avec certainement Melle Granger si rien de grave n'est détecté mais elle devra rester à l'infirmerie quelques jours de plus. Prenez soin d'elle et n'hésitait pas appeler au moindre soucis.

Quand ils furent partis, les deux amis et l'ancien ennemi se rapprochèrent du lit et se mettant de nouveau autour de la blessé, la regardant d'un air inquiet prêt à réagir au moindre problème. Elle avait refermés les yeux mais était assise et ne dormait pas. Puis elle releva lentement les paupières. L'attention et l'inquiétude des trois garçons grandit encore. Elle sourit en les voyant ainsi.

-Ben quoi ? Faites pas cette tête ! Je me sens encore un peu étourdi mais j'ai les pensées qui se remettent en place. Et j'arrive enfin à bouger, même si tous mes membres me semblent encore tout dur.

Ils soufflèrent de soulagement et sourire de toutes leurs dents à leur amie, et petite amie.

-Tu es sure ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui... maman.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Tu nous as manqué tu sais !

-Oui je sais, je suis indispensable.

Ce fut un nouvel éclat de rire. Le poids qui pesait sur leurs coeurs depuis une semaine s'était envolé.

-Bon sérieux... combien de temps ai-je été... absente ?

-Une semaine.

-QUOI ? J'ai manqué _UNE_ semaine entière de cours ? Mais comment vais-je rattraper mon retard ! Rolala, je n'ai même pas pu rendre mon devoir de potion, Rogue va être furieux.

Ils ne purent se retenir longtemps et explosèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée d'Hermione.

-Décidément tu ne changeras jamais !

Drago les observait. Il s'était mis au bout du lit et regardait le trio qui avait vécu tant d'expériences qu'ils étaient à jamais unis. A trois ils ne pouvaient être atteints, ils étaient invincible, leur amitié les protégeaient. Ils avaient tout surpassé grâce à ce lien qui les unissait. Drago se surprit à être jaloux de ceux qu'il avait juré de haïr dès leur rencontre, jamais ils n'avaient d'amis à qui se confier ou avec qui vivre de folles aventures. Ils paraissaient si heureux et Hermione rayonnait.

Un sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Ce fut Hermione qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Drago ? Drago !

Les trois amis le regardaient avec amusement.

-C'est bon, c'est vraiment moi. Je suis bien de retour. Tu peux retirer ce masque nostalgique de ta figure.

-Désolé... Je suis si heureux.

N'en pouvant plus il se jeta dans les bras de la Gryffondor. Il la serra si fort qu'elle du lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il relâche la pression.

-Pas la peine de m'étouffer.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, arrête d'être désolé. C'est juste que mon corps a encore du mal. D'ailleurs mon poignet est encore cassé d'après ce que m'a dit le médecin mais ma cheville va mieux. Bon mais arrêtons de parler de moi. Racontez moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence.

Chacun leur tour racontèrent leur semaine et Hermione fut horrifiés de savoir que Drago avait été attaqué par son père, il évita de lui préciser qu'elle était la cause de sa colère. Il mit dix bonnes minutes à la convaincre que tout allait bien. Puis ils dérivèrent sur ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première visite.

-Oui... maintenant que vous m'en parlaient... ça me revient. Je me rappelle que je ne parvenais pas à bouger alors j'écoutais ce qui se passait autour, pour comprendre... Drago est arrivé et à pris ma main que j'ai voulu reprendre mais je n'ai pu qu'écouter ce qu'il disait et là... tu l'as dit... tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Et vous êtes arrivé et la suite c'est ce que vous a raconté Dumbledore. J'étais consciente de ce que je faisais mais je ne savais pas comment.

Elle sourit devant leurs têtes ébahies.

Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil et vit qu'il était deux heures du matin.

-Eh! Mais vous ne voulez pas aller dormir ?

-Certainement pas.

Elle rigola.

-En tout cas Harry et Ron je suis vraiment contente que vous preniez bien, maintenant, le fait que je sorte avec Drago. Eh oui j'étais réveillée mais je ne voulais volontairement pas ouvrir les yeux et je me suis rendormie.

Elle serra un peu plus fort de sa main valide celle de Drago qui la regardait toujours d'un air apaisé.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu faisais près du Saule Cogneur alors que tu était censée nous rejoindre en cours de Potion, Rogue n'a d'ailleurs pas était sympa et a dit que "Miss-je-sais-tout pensait tellement tout savoir qu'elle trouvait normal de ne pas se montrer en cours. Je te jure j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler mais bon je me suis retenu. Mais après on s'est vraiment inquiétés quand on a vu que tu n'étais toujours pas là en cours de Métamorphose... Alors raconte !

Hermione regarda Drago. Celui-ci sentit son ventre se contracter et une culpabilité pointer son nez, pourtant il ne savait pas l'expliquer puisqu'il ne s'était pas engueulés ce jour là.

-Il ne s'agit quand même pas d'une querelle d'amoureux ?

-Oulà, Malfoy je suis désolé mais je crois qu'on va devoir te casser la gueule...

Ils avaient dit ça sur un ton amusé mais au fond ils se demandaient vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle hésita un peu puis leur raconta ce que lui avait dit Ginny, comment elle s'était énervée, elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait dans la salle commune, le morceau de verre dans sa main et comment, sans faire attention, elle s'était retrouvée au pied du Saule Cogneur.

Drago était devenu livide. Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et aucun des deux n'avait osé brisé ce lien, pourtant quand la rouge et or eut fini, il lâcha, ne pouvant plus tenir sous le regard emplis de douceur mêlée à une teinte de tristesse. Il s'aperçut que Harry et Ron le fixait mais n'avait plus du tout l'air de plaisanter.

-Alors là, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu nous donne une explication valable !

-Tout a fait d'accord. Ginny n'est pas vraiment une menteuse !

Les battements de coeur de Drago s'accélérèrent. Jamais ils n'allaient le croire. Ainsi c'était ici que leur histoire allait se finir. Sa raison de vivre allait l'abandonner. C'était perdu d'avance.

_-A_ttendez les garçons. Je sais qu'on connaît Ginny depuis plus longtemps et qu'elle ne nous a jamais menti, pourtant... je dois dire que pour une fois je crois que cela s'est produit. Vous vous souvenez de votre première visite ? Eh ben ce soir là, Drago a dit... il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit et il y avait une telle sincérité qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie et donc cela ne pouvait pas juste être pour un pari. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Ginny de me raconter ça mais quand on sera revenu au château j'irais lui parler.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Ca paraissait étrange que Ginny mente mais ils avaient vu l'état de Drago toute la semaine et c'était clair qu'il ne pouvait que l'aimer.

_-_Ginny n'a pas menti !

* * *

**v0ilà, maintenant j'v0us laisse p0ireauter un peu... le temps de laisser une p'tit review par exemple **

**bye bye**


	12. Nouvelle bouleversante

**c0uc0u,**

**me v0ici, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**b0nne lecture !**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Harry et Ron le regardèrent d'un air stupéfait. Mais le pire des regards pour Drago fut celui d'Hermione. Elle le regarda abasourdie presque suppliante. Puis son regard changea, se durcit et le dégoût mêlé à de la tristesse apparut sur son visage. Les larmes germèrent dans ses yeux chocolat. 

-Sors immédiatement de cette chambre !

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix calme, posée mais sec. Si sec que Drago ne chercha même pas à s'opposer. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre le coeur lourd. Il savait ce qu'il risquait mais ne voulait pas que Ginny soit vu comme une menteuse. Quand la porte se referma, Hermione éclata en sanglot.

-Hermione, je suis sur qu'il t'aime vraiment ! Même si il a fait ce pari, je suis sur que ses sentiments sont sincères.

-Je sais qu'on parle de Malfoy mais je pense que Harry a raison. Il a énormément changé. D'ailleurs même son père savait que ce n'était pas juste une histoire... de cul...

-Tu ne veux pas le laisser s'expliquer. Tu as vu comment il est parti. Il n'a rien dit.

Dans la tête d'Hermione tout se bousculait. Il l'aimait c'était vrai et puis si ses intentions étaient mauvaises, ils les auraient laissés accusés Ginny.

-Drago...

Elle avait dit son nom dans un souffle. Elle se releva d'un bond faisant tomber Ron du lit. La porte n'étant pas loin elle y parvint en boitant, sa jambe allait mieux mais elle était encore un peu fragile. Elle ouvrit la porte mais son corps était encore trop faible et elle tomba.

-Drago...

Ce dernier s'était écroulé dans le couloir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et releva la tête. Il vit alors Hermione tomber. D'un bond il se releva et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Je t'aime Drago...

-Je t'aime aussi mon Hermione

Il la souleva et la ramena dans son lit. Dans la chambre Harry s'était précipité vers Hermione au moment où celle-ci tombait mais voyant que Drago avait les choses en main, il se retourna vers Ron et l'aida à se relever. Puis il se tourna vers les deux amoureux.

-Bon ben... on va vous laisser. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire !

-Aie! Je vais avoir un énorme bleu aux fesses. Merci Hermione.

Harry, Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire devant le regard dépité de Ron.  
Une fois seuls, Hermione attrapa Drago par son col et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Drago sentit les chaînes qui emprisonnaient son coeur exploser. L'étreinte se relâcha quand leur souffle leur manqua.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-Non c'est normal. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu vois, ils m'ont lancé ce pari et j'ai accepté mais petit à petit... je suis vraiment tombé amoureux. Tu es tellement fantastique. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois. Mais c'est à Ginny qu'il faudra que je me fasse pardonner. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop.

-J'irais lui expliquer si tu veux...

-Mais pourquoi as-tu réagis de cette façon avec tes amis ? Aussi... méchamment?

-Ben... j'ai eu peur de leur réflexion. Eh oui le Grand Drago Malfoy a eu peur, et puis je ne savais pas si toi tu l'aurais bien pris...

Hermione esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Puis elle se détacha lentement et se cala contre l'oreiller pour l'observer.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais peut-être aller dormir un peu...

-Ok, mais...

Il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione en l'entourant de ses bras

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici. J'y suis, j'y reste... je t'ais, je te garde !

Elle sourit et le regarda plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Peu de temps après qu'il se soit assoupi, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la chambre. Hermione mit un doigt sur sa bouche leur faisant signe de na pas faire de bruit et de chuchoter. Ils sourirent devant l'image de leur ancien ennemi dormant dans les bras de leur meilleure amie.

-Ca va mieux?

-Oui.

-Regarde Harry, on dirait qu'il a l'air inoffensif.

-Ron!

-Bon je crois qu'on va l'imiter...

Il partit s'allonger sur un des lits. Harry baya et fit de même. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione était la seule éveillée dans la chambre. Elle regarda les trois garçons, les trois hommes de sa vie. Puis elle se concentra sur celui qui prenait une place différente dans son coeur. Elle ferma les yeux et somnola jusqu'au lever du jour.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit Drago, toujours allongé sur son ventre ses bras entourant sa taille. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller.

-Quelle belle image... La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est vraiment minime.

-Professeur !

-Ravie de vous revoir miss Granger. Comment vous sentez vous?

-Mieux merci.

Drago grogna dans son sommeil ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

-Je suis ravie de voir que Mr Malfoy puisse enfin connaître un autre sentiment que la haine et le mépris.

Hermione sourit au professeur et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître deux infirmières et un médecin suivit de près par Harry et Ron dont Hermione n'avait pas remarqué l'absence. Voyant Ron chargé de gâteaux elle se douta qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'à la cafétéria.

-Bien Melle Granger, pouvez-vous réveiller votre jeune ami, il est temps d'aller passer des examens.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas besoin de réveiller le Serpentard, l'entrée des nouveaux venus s'en était chargée. Il se leva à contrecœur devant le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

-Appuyez vous sur moi Melle, je vais vous aider à vous mettre sur le brancard.

Hermione s'appuya sur l'épaule du médecin et se retrouva sur le lit roulant. Après un dernier baiser échangé avec Drago, elle fut emmenée. Dumbledore se tourna vers les trois jeunes hommes qui fixaient la porte avec insistance.

-Bien, maintenant ils ne nous restent plus qu'à attendre et nous pourrons rentrer à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que Miss Granger ait le moindre souci de santé. Je vais faire un tour, vous devriez peut-être vous recoucher, vous avez une mine affreuse.

Il sortit de la chambre. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, s'assirent chacun dans un lit mais au lieu de suivre le conseil de leur directeur, ils entrèrent dans une longue discussion.

**.oOOo..oOOo.**

Hermione était tendue malgré les paroles apaisantes des infirmières. Elle se demandait si tout allait bien ou si quelque chose clochait et cela l'inquiétait. Elle aurait aimé que Drago soit à ses côtés.

Les examens durèrent une heure qui parurent une éternité aux yeux d'Hermione. Ils la firent passer dans plusieurs machines toutes aussi différentes et effrayantes les unes que le autres et auxquelles la Gryffondor ne comprenait rien. Et personne ne daignait lui expliquer.

Quand elle sortit de la dernière machine, elle vit le médecin en grande conversation avec les infirmières. Ils murmuraient mais Hermione compris que quelque chose n'allait à la manière de les voir gesticuler comme ils le faisaient.

Sans rien dire, ils la ramenèrent dans sa chambre.

**.oOOo..oOOo.**

Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. Ils arrivaient à se parler sans s'embrouiller et ça leur allait. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer Hermione, toujours allongée, le médecin, les infirmières et Dumbledore, qui comme par magie revenait à ce moment là.

Une fois Hermione réinstallée dans son lit, Drago auprès d'elle lui tenant la main, un silence pesant se fit entendre. Tous observaient le médecin qui semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer.

-Bien... alors euh... oui. Donc nous avons fait passer différents examens à Melle Granger. Au niveau des blessures rien de grave, son poignet et sa cheville vont mieux, il faudra juste faire attention en marchant. Au niveau de la tête, ce qui nous inquiétaient le plus, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Par contre... il y a bien un problème...

Le coeur de la Gryffondor fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit la main de Drago se serrer, il voulait la rassurer mais son coeur battait la chamade et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

-Eh bien... il semblerait que tout son flux magique ais complètement disparu. Pour faire court, la voilà devenue simple moldue... Nous supposons que cela vient de la nuit où vous avez, inconsciemment et consciemment à la fois, utilisé vos pouvoirs, car vous avez tellement centrée ceux-ci sur cette chambre que ça a du avoir des répercussions sur vous.

Hermione était devenue toute pâle et fut prise de tremblements. Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort et tandis que Harry et Ron se joignaient à la l'étreinte pour réconforter leur amie, Dumbledore demandait plus de détails au médecin sur certains points.

Elle pourrait retrouver ses pouvoirs mais le question restait la même que pour son réveil : quand ?

* * *

**Voilààààà**

**pressé p0ur la suite ? Bah v0us attendrez un peu nananèreeuh... b0n pas l0gntemps.. demain s0ir **

**bye bye**


	13. Retour au château

**c0uc0u,**

**et v0ilà finalement je ne v0us fait pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir al0rs pr0fitez de ce chapitre parce que le pr0chain viendra bah... ce s0ir **

**RAR :**

**_'tite mione_ : tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre si elle reste à Poudlard ou pas. Quant à ta question si elle va retrouver ses pouvoirs... tu le sauras bien assez tôt **

**_Valalyeste_ : moi ? cruelle ? oh... oui un peu j'avoue . Mais tu verras bien si c'est temporaire ou non... **

**b0nne lecture **

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Apres avoir salué Dumbledore, le médecin et les infirmières sortirent de la chambre. Le directeur se tourna vers l'étreinte qui s'était finie par les larmes et un peu de réconfort. Entre deux sanglots, Hermione s'adressa à Dumbledore.

- Professeur ?... Faut-il que je rentre chez mes parents ? Maintenant que je... que je ne suis plus une sorcière !

A cette question Drago sursauta et se retourna vers Hermione essayant d'attraper son regard mais celui-ci restait fixé sur le directeur.

- Oh que non Miss Granger ! D'accord vous n'avez plus de pouvoirs mais vous demeurez une sorcière et en tant que telle il vous faut continuer d'étudier. Vos pouvoirs pouvant revenir à tout moment, il faut que vous continuiez d'apprendre les sorts nécessaires, même si vous ne pourrez pas vous entraîner. De plus vous êtes toujours préfête-en-chef et vous le resterez. Nous avons toujours besoin de vous.

Sur ce point Hermione se sentit rassuré, elle demeurerait à Poudlard.

- Bien maintenant que tout est clair, je vais aller remplir les papiers nécessaires et nous rentrerons à Poudlard. Au fait Miss Granger, je n'ai pas voulu inquiéter vos parents, ils ne sont donc pas au courant.

Sur ces paroles il disparut dans le couloir et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le bureau du directeur. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago lui dire au revoir et ils sortirent, la Gryffondor s'appuyant sur le Serpentard. A un croisement de deux couloirs, ils séparèrent, chacun devant aller se préparer pour aller déjeuner, Harry et Ron regagnèrent leur dortoirs et Drago et Hermione faisaient de même. Mais quand les deux Gryffondors eurent disparus à l'angle du couloirs, Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et la souleva de manière à ce que son bras vint se coincer sous les jambes de la jeune fille qui, prise par surprise, du s'accrocher au cou du jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je peux encore marcher toute seule !

- Tu pourrais oui... si j'en avais envie !

Elle rit et ce rire réchauffa le coeur de Drago. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire comme ça. Il dit le mot de passe pour que le tableau les laissent entrer dans leur salle commune. Et il la déposa lentement sur le sol, après un baiser dans le cou, afin d'allumer les lumières et de fermer les rideaux.

Hermione s'avança vers le Serpentard et passa ses bras autour de lui. Puis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer.

- Maintenant que je sais que Harry et Ron l'ont bien pris, les autres je me fous royalement de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ! J'ai envie de leur dire qu'on est ensemble ! Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime !

-Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Il l'embrassa avec passion tout en la tirant jusqu'à sa chambre. Hermione stoppa subitement le baiser pour lui murmurer à l'oreille "_je suis prête_". Elle le regarda et sourit devant la tête qu'il faisait.

-Tu es sure ?

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de l'embrasser, laissant ses mains défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, qu'elle envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Drago lui retira doucement son tee-shirt et commença à lui débouter sa jupe qui tomba au pied de la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta dans ses baisers et se recula, tout en tenant Hermione par la taille, pour l'observer. Elle portait de joli sous-vêtements rouge assortis. La Gryffondor se sentit rougir, sous l'œil amusé et surtout aimant du Serpentard. Puis il déboutonna son pantalon, l'enleva et souleva Hermione pour l'amener jusqu'au lit où il la déposa doucement comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet en porcelaine. Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de l'autre. Puis Drago descendit doucement pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et se rapprocha doucement de sa poitrine qu'il finit par relâcher de l'emprise du soutien-gorge. Elle avait une poitrine parfaite. Il l'embrassa doucement faisant se crisper Hermione de plaisir. Pour finir, les derniers bouts de tissu furent enlevés pour qu'un nouveau plaisir commence dans le bas ventre d'Hermione entre les mains expertes de Drago. Après quelques minutes de plaisir mutuelle, le Serpentard se positionna au dessus de la Gryffondor. Dans un dernier regard il vit passer la crainte dans ses yeux mais elle lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller, jamais il ne s'était autant inquiété pour une fille au moment de l'acte. Il entra, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et de petites larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux que Drago essuya d'un baiser. Petit à petit, la douleur s'atténua et la jeune femme commença à ressentir du plaisir. Quand ils eurent atteint l'orgasme il ralentit et se retira totalement. Il se posa à côté d'Hermione et se tourna vers elle quand il eut repris une respiration normal.

-Ca va ?

-…

-Hermione ? Ca va ?

-Oui… oui… ça va…

Elle se colla contre lui et il finirent par s'endormir ainsi enlacés, Drago respectant le silence d'Hermione.

Le lendemain quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle sentit les bras de Drago l'enlaçant toujours, les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sourit de bonheur. Elle se retourna lentement et regarda le jeune homme endormi. Il était vraiment beau.

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez. Aucune réaction. Elle se mit à lui souffler sur le nez. Toujours aucune réaction. Mais Drago ne dormait plus et avant qu'Hermione n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf! il se mit à la chatouiller au niveau du ventre. Ce fut une torture pour la Gryffondor qui, de plus, n'avait pas de vêtements pouvant être utilisé comme barrière. Elle parvint enfin à se dégager emmenant le drap autour d'elle et envoya l'oreiller sur le Serpentard qui se mit à rire devant l'air sérieux de celle qu'il aimait.

-Allez, bouge-toi ! On a cours quand même !

-Hermione, on est dimanche !

-... Oui bah... c'est pas une raison. Je dois récupérer tout les cours que j'ai manqué et pour ça il me faut l'aide de Harry et Ron. Et puis... et puis j'ai faim !

Sur ces paroles elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Drago. Quand ils furent près, ils sortirent main dans la main de leurs appartements.

Plus ils approchait de la Grande Salle, plus Hermione commencait à être mal à l'aise et serra plus fort la main de Drago.

Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde et Hermione repéra vite Harry et Ron qui lui faisait signe. Drago se pencha vers elle pour lui dire qu'il allait rejoindre Blaise. Mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Un silence pesant venait tout à coup de tomber sur la Salle. Tout le monde observait ceux qui pendant six ans c'étaient haïs et qui maintenant se tenaient la main et semblaient vraiment très proches. Les professeurs, à part Dumbledore et Macgonagall, étaient tous abasourdis. Drago déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor et s'éloigna vers la table des Serpentards. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle se mirent alors à applaudir vite rejoint par les Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentards faisaient une tête dégoûtée. Pansy était livide, elle sortit en courant en tentant de cacher ses larmes. Hermione s'avança vers ses amis mais elle se retrouva d'un coup entouré de dizaines de personnes voulant lui dire qu'ils étaient heureux qu'elle soit de retour et qu'elle aille mieux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle put enfin s'asseoir avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Ron lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Eh beh, on peut dire que tu as manqué à beaucoup de monde.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Beaucoup mieux Harry, tu peux enlever cet air inquiet.

Puis Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, assise à côté d'elle. La rouquine n'avait pas osé la regarder. Mais sentant le regard d'Hermione, elle leva le yeux de son bol. Hermione sourit et pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras qui explosa en sanglot.

-Je suis désolé Hermione,... je n'aurais pas du te dire ça... je... j'ai surement du rêver.

-Non Ginny, tu avais raison. C'est moi qui ais mal réagit alors que tu ne voulais que m'aider, me prévenir. Mais tout c'est arrangé.

La rouquine sécha ses larmes et sourit à son amie. Harry et Ron, ne pouvant se retenir, explosèrent de rire. Les deux filles les regardèrent sans comprendre mais leur fou rire était contagieux.

Hermione tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de celui qui avait sut la rendre si heureuse.

* * *

**V0ilà, maintenant que j'ai enfin fini de mettre ce chapitre j'vais pouv0ir aller m'habiller **

**b0nne j0urnée à t0us**


	14. Le bonheur ne dure pas toujours

**c0uc0u,**

**b0n bah finalement la suite c'est avant ce s0ir **

**b0nne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent dans une excellente ambiance. Toutes tensions ou presque étaient retombées car les Serpentards avaient réussi à accepter le fait que leur Prince sortait avec une Gryffondor qui plus est son ancienne pire ennemie. Ainsi les deux maisons commençaient, lentement mais sûrement, à s'adresser la parole sans se tirer dessus. Puis d'autres Serpentards avaient fini par suivre l'exemple de Drago et sortir avec des Gryffondors.

Pansy avait également fini par accepter la relation de Drago et Hermione et était même devenue amie avec cette dernière ainsi qu'avec Ginny et tout les autres. Ils avaient découvert à cette occasion une personne sensible, gentille, généreuse, intelligente et drôle. Caractère qu'elle avait longtemps caché.

Hermione avait également découvert un nouvel ami en la personne de Blaise. Quant à Drago, il s'entendait maintenant très bien avec Harry et Ron et ils parlaient très souvent de Quidditch, au grand dâme d'Hermione.

Hermione, Drago, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Pansy et Neville formaient le nouveau groupe populaire de Poudlard et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Même Rogue avait changé et était plus sympathique à l'égard des Gryffondors allant même jusqu'à donner des conseils à Neville.  
Pourtant, malgré les apparences, certaines personnes n'étaient pas si heureuses que ça. Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc, Drago comprit qu'Hermione était tourmentée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ? Je te sens nerveuse. Tu n'es pas contente de la tournure que prennent les choses ?

-Si, si, très. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Ce qu'il y a c'est que... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir à l'écart... sans pouvoir je me sens nue et pas à ma place. Je passe mes heures de cours à vous regarder vous amuser en essayant de faire les nouveaux sorts demandés. Et comment je vais faire moi pour les ASPIC ? Je ne vais peut être même pas pouvoir les passer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tes pouvoirs ne vont pas tarder à revenir et que tu auras tes ASPIC haut la main.

Il la serra dans ses bras laissant Hermione s'abandonner à cette étreinte jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste du groupe qui les attrapèrent et les lancèrent dans le lac avant de s'y jeter aussi.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans l'eau, à rire, à se couler, filles contre garçons. Ginny et Blaise avaient quand même pensé à ramener un maillot de bain à Hermione et Drago, ainsi qu'une serviette de bain.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent à deux sur la berge à observer les autres qui essayaient de couler Drago.

-Ca va Harry ?

-...

-Harry ? Ouhouh, la Terre appelle la Lune.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Oh euh, rien de grave... Je me disais juste que depuis quelques mois c'est trop calme. Je veux dire que Voldemort se fait trop discret. Tous les matins j'ouvre la Gazette en m'attendant à y trouver de nouveaux morts mais il n'y a rien ! Rien depuis des mois ! J'en ai marre d'attendre. Marre d'avoir peur pour vous tous. Je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi et c'est frustrant.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Quoiqu'il arrive on sera toujours avec toi !

Ils furent coupé par Ron qui s'était approché.

-Bon vous deux, vous revenez quand ?

-Allez viens Harry, pour le moment amusons-nous !

Harry rigola, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, ils sautèrent dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout le monde autour d'eux.

Les heures passèrent. Les semaines passèrent.

Hermione ne récupérait toujours pas ses pouvoirs et Harry était très souvent sur les nerfs tant ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir ce que faisait Voldemort. Dumbledore était souvent absent et personne ne savait où il allait ni ce qu'il faisait. Les septièmes années préparait leur ASPIC et Drago devait souvent calmer Hermione qui ne pouvait qu'apprendre sans faire.

Puis, un jour, tout s'assombrit.

Tout le monde déjeunait tranquillement quand le courrier arriva. La plupart des élèves abonnés à la Gazette des Sorciers l'ouvrit et ce fut murmure, étonnement et panique. Harry déplia le journal.

-Ca y'est !

-Oh non... ce n'est pas possible.

Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Drago. Il était devenu aussi livide qu'elle rien qu'à la lecture du titre principal. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés pendant plusieurs secondes, chacun cherchant du réconfort chez l'autre.

Puis Hermione détourna la tête pour reposer ses yeux sur le journal : "EVASION MASSIVE A AZKABAN" suivait une photo qui laissait apparaître la gigantesque bâtisse qu'était la prison des sorciers, avec un certains nombres de sorciers s'évadant sur leurs balais. Hermione crut défaillir en reconnaissant parmi eux Lucius Malfoy.

"_Hier soir, la prison d'Azkaban a été attaqué par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses partisans libres. La trentaine d'Auror qui avait été placés là, après que les Détraqueurs aient rejoint le Seigneur de Ténèbres, ont étés vaincus. Cinq aurors sont morts lors de la bataille. Tout les autres ont étés emprisonnés dans une cellule et à l'heure qu'il est, on essai toujours de les en faire sortir_" _suite p3__  
_

Hermione sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côtés d'elle. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Drago.

-Hermione...

Sa voix se cassa dans un murmure;

-Viens, on sort.

Elle prit sa main, le forçant à se lever. Ils traversèrent la Salle sous les regards émus, triste, et de pitié. La rouge et or sentait la main crispé de son compagnon. Il avait le regard dans le vide pendant que ses pieds suivait les pas d'Hermione.

Elle l'emmena jusque dans le parc près d'un grand chêne et tenant toujours sa main, elle s'assit l'obligeant à faire pareil.

-Drago, ne t'inquiète pas. On est tous là, il ne peut rien contre toi ici. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Son regard était dur et violent. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Il leva la tête vers elle. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, attendant un ordre pour ouvrir les vannes.

-Je ne veux pas le revoir. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer. Mais j'ai peur aussi... pour toi. Il est capable de tout.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas seul. Pense à ces derniers mois. Regarde autour de toi, les gens te sourient, te disent bonjour, te parle. Toi, tu vis, tu es rayonnant. Je ne le laisserais pas gâcher tout ça !

-Mais... tu n'as plus de pouvoir pour te défendre.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir les larmes aux yeux mais contrairement à lui, elle ne pu les retenir.

-Hermione, non ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai peur pour toi.

Il s'assit derrière elle, faisant passer ses jambes des deux côtés de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ramena ses jambes vers elle et se laissa aller dans les bras de Drago.

Au loin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Luna et Pansy les observaient, émus par tant d'amour et dégoûtés par tant d'injustice. Mais Harry était certainement celui qui était le plus énervé de tous.

-Rah, c'est rageant ! Voldemort fera toujours des malheureux !

-Tant que je serais vivante, il ne touchera pas à ce couple !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Ginny. Il n'avait jamais été heureux.

-Ca peut paraître étrange que ça sorte de ma bouche, moi Pansy, la plus grande fan-amoureuse de Drago mais... ils ne méritent pas d'être séparés.

Ginny tapa du pied dans un mur. Harry la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer tout en se calmant lui même pendant que Luna faisait pareil avec Ron. Les autres continuaient de fixer le couple enlaçait.

Les jours passèrent sans autre apparition de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts.

Le château était devenu beaucoup plus calme par apport aux mois précédents. La tension qui régnait était presque palpable. Tout le monde attendait quelque chose mais personne ne savait quoi.

Les neufs amis avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Drago avait installé des fauteuils autour de la cheminée et après le repas, il allaient tous s'y installer, parlaient et s'endormaient.

Mais Hermione n'oubliait pas les ASPIC et les faisait travailler. Cela les mettait tous de bonne humeur car elle était tellement concentrée dans son rôle de prof qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir des fous rires. Mais dans un sens, elle s'y prenait d'une telle façon qu'ils prenaient goût au travail. De plus travailler leur donnait des moments de répis pour ne pas penser à Voldemort. Dumbledore n'avait omis aucune objection à ce qu'ils dorment tous dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et il en était même plutôt content car il voyait pour la première fois depuis des années, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards s'entraider.

Les cours de l'AD avaient repri avec beaucoup plus d'ampleur et nombres d'élèves se bousculaient pour s'inscrire. Drago était une aide précieuse pour Harry car il en connaissait beaucoup plus que lui sur la magie noire. Pour s'entraîner, Dumbledore leurs prêtaient la Grande Salle.

Pendant que les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, Hermione s'installait au fond de la Salle assise par terre les jambes ramenés sur son ventre. Et de là, elle observait. Parfois, Drago la regardait et son coeur se serrait de la voir si triste, puis il détournait la tête appelé par tel ou tel élève.

Quand tout le monde partait et que Harry, Ron et Drago parlaient de l'entraînement et des points qu'il faudraient revoir ou commencer la fois suivante, Hermione sortait discrètement sa baguette de sa robe et essayait de lancer un sort. Chaque tentative restait vaine et sa baguette n'était rien de plus qu'un bout de bâton.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tristesse l'envahissait car elle savait très bien que si il arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas défendre ses amis et les aider dans leur combat. Devant les autres elle était d'humeur joyeuse mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, les larmes revenaient. Drago savait qu'elle souffrait mais il ne savait que faire alors il se contentait de la prendre dans ses bras et de la laisser pleurer. Puis il la soulevait et l'emmenait jusqu'au lit où elle s'endormait la tête sur son torse.

* * *

**v0ilà, v0il0ù, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, **

**à bientot pour la suite**


	15. La grande bataille commence

**c0uc0u, **

**me r'v0ilà **

**b0nne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE****-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner, parlant, riant, insouciant.  
C'était le matin, les septièmes années n'avaient pas cours car ils devaient se préparer aux ASPIC ayant lieu la semaine prochaine.

Harry et Ron essayaient vainement de calmer Hermione à leur table pendant que Drago et Blaise discutaient avec d'autres Serpentard.

Tout à coup, tout devint sombre. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le plafond magique, qui montrait un ciel bleu, ne devint que brume. Tous les élèves se mirent à murmurer en proie à une panique muette, mais personne n'osait bouger. Quelques uns, restaient plus calme que d'autres, avaient sorti leurs baguettes et avaient imité les professeurs en lançant le sort "lumos" pour faire apparaître de la lumière. Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement. C'était Drago.

-Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

-C'est bon ça va.

Hermione se poussa pour le laisser s'asseoir. Mais à peine fut-il assis qu'elle s'exclama.

-Oh mais oui ! Mais bien sur c'est ça !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hermione tu sais ce qui se passe ici ?

-Oui, je crois... si je ne me trompe pas... je crois que quelqu'un, qui n'est certainement personne d'autre que Voldemort, a réussi à faire sauter les barrières magiques de Poudlard. C'est pour cela que le plafond magique s'est arrêté et est devenu un brouillard. Je me souviens avoir lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard en première année.

-Alors ça y'est...

-C'est la guerre !

-S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît !

Les professeurs avaient fini de discuter ensemble et Dumbledore s'était avancé pour parler aux élèves. Tout le monde se tu.

-Bien merci. Tout d'abord, je vous demanderez de rester calme. Voldemort et ses troupes sont en ce moment dans le parc. Je n'irais donc pas par quatre chemins : il va falloir se battre ! Des renforts ne vont pas tarder mais je demanderais quand même à tout ceux qui pensent être en capacité de se battre d'aller vers le professeur Rogue.

Harry, Ron, Drago, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Blaise et Pansy se levèrent d'un bond et se retrouvèrent très vite aux côtés du professeur de potion et furent rejoint par Dumbledore. Puis tous les élèves de septième, sixième, cinquième années et quelques uns de quatrième année les rejoignirent.

-Parfait. j'espère que vous êtes conscient du risque que vous courez mais je vous suis reconnaissant de vous porter volontaires. Tous les autres élèves resteront dans la Grande Salle qui ne pourra être ouverte que de ma main. Le professeur Trelawney et Rusard resteront avec vous... Allons-y !

Et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le hall. Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant la grande porte et se retourna vers ses élèves pour leur adresser un dernier regard. Il semblait emplis de tristesse.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tout les Serpentards fils de mangemorts avaient décidé de se battre aux côtés du bien et de Dumbledore.

-Bonne chance à tous !

Le directeur s'apprêtait à se retourner quand son regard s'arrêta

-Miss Granger, que faites vous là ? Vu votre état je préférerais que vous restiez à l'intérieur !

Drago, Harry et Ron avaient été tellement préoccupés qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la jeune fille.

-Mais Monsieur...

Ce fut Ron qui la coupa.

-Non Hermione, il est hors de question que tu viennes sans pouvoir. Tu ne viendras pas prendre de risques inutiles !

-Bien Miss Granger, le débat est donc clos ! Comme vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans la Grande Salle, fermée par mes soins, vous vous cacherez ici dans le hall.

Il se retourna, signifiant bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de discussion. Puis, il ouvrit la porte qu'il passa, précédant les élèves. Il s'arrêta en bas des marches et tous vinrent se placer à ses côtés, faisant ainsi face à Lord Voldemort et ses partisans. Les mangemorts avaient enlevé leurs masques laissant apparaître des visages stupéfaits. En effet, voir leurs propres enfants, destinés à devenir ce qu'ils étaient eux même, du côté de leurs ennemis avait de quoi être déstabilisant.

Dumbledore et Voldemort se faisaient face.

-Bonjour Tom, que nous vaut cette visite ? Désolé mais pour le thé il me semble qu'il soit un peu tard.

-Tu crois être malin mais nous verrons ce que tu diras quand tu sera par terre... froid comme de la glace ! De plus, tu oses venir te battre entouré de jeunes gens, de gamins ! Qu'est devenu l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Aurait-on enfin réussi à s'en débarrasser ?! Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ça qui va me déranger, tout ces gosses mouront en même temps que toi.

Il se tourna vers ses mangemorts.

-Allez-y ! Et tuez-les tous s'il faut ! Pas de pitié !

Les mangemorts s'avancèrent. Ils étaient nombreux. Drago reconnut les soi-disant amis de son père.

Au moment où le premier sort allait être lancé, une rangée d'aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se posèrent juste devant les élèves qui furent soulagés de ne plus se sentir seuls malgré la détermination qui les habitaient tous.

Et ce fut le début de la bataille. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Des élèves tombaient mais des mangemorts aussi.

Hermione s'était faite toute petite, cachée derrière la porte elle observait la scène, ses yeux allant de Drago à ses amis. Elle vit aussi Lupin et Tonks, la famille Weasley et Fleur Delacour, Rogue et Maugrey Fol'oeil, Hagrid était là aussi avec Crockdur.

Voldemort regardait aussi mais avec amusement, lançant de temps en temps un sort. Il attendait quelque chose de précis. Il sourit, si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire,. Il l'avait trouvé.

Il s'avança vers le milieu de la bataille.

-Bien bien bien, bonsoir Harry... Nous y voilà enfin...Après tant d'années de patience, je vais enfin pouvoir mettre fin à tes jours.

-Vous êtes un peu trop prétentieux et sûr de vous. J'aurais, moi, tendance à dire que vous allez enfin pouvoir quitter cette terre.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et le duel commença...

Pendant que Harry se confrontait à Voldemort, Drago se retrouva face à face avec son père.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Drago ! D'abord sortir avec cette sang-de-bourbe, cette moins que rien, et maintenant te battre aux côtés de ce raté de Dumbledore. Tu es tombé bien bas.

-Dumbledore est un million de fois mieux que tu ne le seras jamais. Et quant à Hermione je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! Elle m'a apporté énormément de bonheur en quelques mois. Mais j'oubliais, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour, tu n'as jamais pu aimer, tu n'as pas de coeur, et ce... maître que tu dis aimer plus que ta vie n'est rien et tu n'es qu'un suiveur, tu n'es strictement rien !

Drago parlait avec toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé depuis des années.

-Et puis je te déçois ? Bah tu c'est quoi ? Tant mieux ! Je préfère nettement être à l'opposé de ce que tu voulais que je soit, être tout ton contraire !

-Oh Drago ! Que tout cela est touchant... Mais tu n'as rien compris à la vie. Seul le pouvoir compte ! L'amour, l'amour... Tu es devenu aussi minable que tout ceux qui osent se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous, ses fidèles mangemorts ! Quand tout tes amis seront morts, tu te retrouvera seul, sans rien, sans personne. Je n'ais pas l'intention de te tuer mais je veux te voir souffrir de la perte de ta sang-de-bourbe, mais avant de m'occuper d'elle... DOLORIS !

Drago tomba à genoux sous la force du sortilège. Son père ricana puis continua. Le Serpentard se sentit fléchir mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience il vit quelqu'un se jeter dans le dos de l'homme qu'il haïssait...

_-Hermione non..._

Mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure dans la tempête de la bataille...

De sa cachette, derrière la porte, Hermione avait suivit toute la scène. Elle avait vu Drago face à Lucius et quand elle vit que ce dernier lancait le premier Doloris, elle se précipita dans la bataille, passant à travers les sorts qui fusaient de tout côtés.

Contournant Drago, elle se précipita sur le dos du mangemort au moment où l'homme qu'elle aimait tombait. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle serra, le plus fort possible, ses bras autour du cou de Lucius Malfoy. Le mangemort gesticulait dans tout les sens mais Hermione s'accrochait, les jambes entourant l'homme et ses bras serrant le cou de son ennemi. Celui-ci étouffant finit par tomber au sol, face contre terre, essayant toujours de détacher son assaillante. Hermione bouillonnant de rage tenait bon et serrait de plus en plus fort. Le mangemort étouffait lentement.

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de sa victime.

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, tu as une place qui t'attends... en enfer !

Elle serra une dernière fois.

Lucius Malfoy eut un dernier sursaut et ne bougea plus.

Hermione lâcha son étreinte et revenant d'un coup à la réalité, elle se mit à trembler et à fixer ses mains.

-Oh non, mon Dieu... mais... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle fit un bond.

-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là !

-Ron, j'ai... j'ai...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ron s'écroula dans ses bras, touché par un sort perdu. Hermione sous le poids du corps de son ami, s'écroula à terre. Doucement, elle le posa à terre.

Elle balaya la bataille du regard.

Des corps à terre, des élèves sans vie... mais pourquoi toutes ses pertes ? Une seule réponse : Voldemort. Tout se ramenait à lui. Il divisait, tuait, torturait. Tout ça pour le pouvoir.

Une colère énorme monta dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Une colère comme jamais elle n'en avait eu.

Puis, d'un coup, une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps et s'intensifia comme si un feu s'y était logé.

Elle se sentit renaître... Ses pouvoirs étaient de retour !

* * *

**Et v0ilà,**

**z'êtes content(e) ? Ses pouvoirs sont revenus ! **

**Alors _Valalyeste_ le sort de Lucius te convient-il ?**

**bientôt**


	16. Comment tout fini

**c0uc0u,**

**b0n v0ilà j'v0ulais v0us faire p0ireauter mais en fait bah n0n al0rs v0ilà la suite p0ur v0tre plus grand plasir (j'espère )**

**b0nne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Harry ! Où était Harry ?

La Gryffondor se releva, regarda de tous les côtés. Enfin ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le Survivant qui faisait face au mage noir. C'était étrange à dire mais une sorte d'intuition poussait Hermione et elle su exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se releva d'un bond et parcourut à toute vitesse la distance qui la séparait du duo que formait les deux ennemis. Elle courut à toute vitesse évitant de se faire prendre comme cible par un mangemort.

De son côté Harry évitait de justesse les sorts que lui lançaient Voldemort accompagné de bons sarcasme auxquels le jeune homme répondait. Mais le Survivant commençait à se fatiguer. En fin de compte, il n'était pas prêt à affronter l'assassin de ses parents... mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tenir, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Hermione, tout en courant, était retombée dans une transe étrange. Arrivé près de son meilleur ami et de son pire ennemi, elle passa derrière le Mage Noir et vint se placer juste derrière lui.

Voldemort intrigué regarda cette jeune sorcière qui venait les interrompre.

-Harry, c'est moi Hermione. Ne te retourne pas, _IL_ en profiterait.

Elle parlait à toute vitesse et à voix basse évitant ainsi que certaines oreilles indiscrètes n'entendeent. Harry lui trouvait une voix trop calme, trop posée pour la Hermione qu'il connaissait mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

Hermione respira profondément, puis elle plaqua ses mains sur les omoplates de son ami.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah...

Le cri transperça la nuit et tout autour les combats s'arrêtèrent et les combattants se regroupèrent pour observer l'étrange _"duel"_.

Hermione grimaça. Elle savait que Harry souffrait mais il le fallait. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas rompre ce lien. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, elle vit avec stupeur ses mains s'enfonçer dans le dos de Harry. Puis un mince filet bleu commença à sortir et une protection vint former autour de l'étrange couple.

Tout semblait s'être figé. Hermione et Harry furent pris de tremblements. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup et la protection disparut. Doucement les mains d'Hermione ressortirent.

-Harry, maintenant. VAS-Y !

L'intéressé sentit son amie tomber derrière elle. Il pensa un instant à ses parents, Cédric, Hermione, Sirius et tout les autres innocents morts pour le plaisir d'un homme et de ses fidèles.

Sa colère s'intensifia.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lumière verte jaillit alors de sa baguette.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son ennemi exploser avant de rejoindre Hermione au sol.

**_.oOOo..oOOo._**

-Vous êtes sur Pom-Pom ?

-Oui, sur et certaine ! Miss Granger est un encore un peu jeune c'est sur mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pour elle, vous ne trouvez pas Albus ?

-Si, je trouve que c'est une très bonne nouvelle mais... ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'y ait pas eu de problèmes, vous avez bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème ?

-Oui, oui, aucun !

-Eh bien après ce qui s'est passé, cela m'étonne qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, aucune complication.

-Oui je vous l'accorde, cela m'a étonné également quand je l'ai ausculté mais j'ai une petite idée sur ce qui a pu se produire. Je pense qu'elle a du savoir protéger cet enfant qui grandit en elle depuis maintenant quelques semaines.

-QUOI ?!

Drago venait de se lever brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Madame Pomfresh qui discutait avec Dumbledore. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le jeune Serpentard s'était levé et ouvrait précipitamment chaque rideau qui cachait chaque lit.

Arrivé au dernier il se figea. Hermione était assise sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait l'air déboussolé et perdu. Il s'approcha doucement s'assit sur son lit, la regarda intensément et d'un coup la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille aussi s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à cette étreinte.

-Mr Malfoy, je vous prierais de bien vouloir la lâcher, vous allez finir par l'étouffer.

L'infirmière et Dumbledore s'étaient rapprochés.

-Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien... je crois, oui... euh... vous... vous êtes sûre que je suis...enceinte ?

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

Madame Pomfresh et Drago la regardaient, sidérés.

-Non... Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore s'avanca alors pour parler à Hermione.

- Miss Granger, vous souvenez-vous des évènements de la nuit de lundi ?

Hermione ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ces derniers souvenirs.

D'un coup, tout lui revint en tête.

-Oui !

-Eh bien tout d'abord grâce à vous et à Harry, Voldemort est définitivement vaincu. Mais il se trouve qu'après le flux magique que vous avez utilisé pour, à priori, donner un maximum de pouvoir à Harry, vous auriez du perdre votre enfant et aussi très certainement... la vie. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que nous pensions que _vous_ aviez réussi à protéger l'enfant que vous portait, j'ignore comment, mais maintenant que vous nous dites que vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez enceinte, je me dis tout simplement que votre enfant, aussi minuscule soit-il, a hérité des grands pouvoirs de sa mère et de son père.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là professeur ?

Drago avait écouté attentivement pendant que Madame Pomfresh l'examinait sur le lit qu'elle avait fait apparaître à côté de celui d'Hermione, mais beaucoup de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Je crois avoir compris…

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers Hermione, elle fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait puis elle releva la tête vers le directeur qui attendait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Vous voulez dire que... cette enfant aurait su lui-même garder une certaine énergie pour se protéger.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça en effet. Umh...tenez, prenez votre baguette s'il vous plaît, et jetez un sort.

-euh... wingardium leviosa.

La table de chevet se souleva puis elle la reposa.

-Bien donc en effet, il vous a protégé aussi !

-Pardon ?

Drago suivait l'échange mais commençait à être perdu mais Dumbledore et Hermione ne faisait attention ni à lui ni à Madame Pomfresh.

-Miss Granger, vous souvenez-vous exactement de ce qui s'est passé avec Harry ?

-En fait, pas vraiment... C'est plutôt flou dans mon esprit.

-Eh bien, vous avez récupéré, on ne sais comment, vos pouvoirs mais en beaucoup plus puissant et vous les avez fait passer dans Harry qui a ainsi pu tuer Lord Voldemort. Ceci dit, ce que vous avez fait est un sort très puissant de l'ancienne magie et vous auriez pu mourir. Mais il semble que votre enfant en gardant assez de magie pour survivre, vous a vous même sauvé puisque de toute façon si vous mouriez, lui aussi mourait.

Après ses explications, un silence se fit entendre.

-Oh non ! Mon dieu non !

-Quoi ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe t-il ?

Drago prit le visage de la Gryffondor dans ses mains pour le relever. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient en flot sur ses joues où toutes couleurs avaient disparues et la panique se lisait dans ses yeux chocolats.

D'un coup sec, elle se dégagea et avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de réagir, elle avait disparu, hors de l'infirmerie...

-Alors comme ça Malfoy t'as réussi à mettre notre Hermione enceinte !

Le concerné, Dumbledore et l'infirmière se retournèrent pour voir entrer Ron suivi de Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Luna et Pansy.

Ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie la veille et était venus prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Harry apparut également, Mme Pomfresh avait refusé de le laisser sortir voulant qu'il reprenne entièrement ses forces. Hermione était restée plus longtemps sans se réveiller car il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces pour deux. Quand à Drago, il avait souffert du sort de son père et l'infirmière n'avait pas voulu pas le laisser sortir en même temps que les autres.

Et toute la bande venait d'apprendre que Hermione attendait un enfant et pour une raison inconnue l'avait vu partir en courant et en larme hors de l'infirmerie.

-Oui Ron, tu as bien compris mais comme ça au moins elle est toujours vivante. Et puis... c'est joli un bébé.

Fidèle à sa réputation, Luna ne s'étonnait de rien.

-Bah... Elle a pas tort si, à ce qu'on a compris, cela lui a sauvé la vie...

Blaise aussi préférait voir le côté positif.

-Moi je suis ravie pour vous deux. Et comme c'est ma meilleure amie vous êtes obligés de me choisir comme marraine.

Drago écoutait sans vraiment entendre. Pourquoi Hermione était-elle partie comme ça ?

-Ah Drago euh... désolé pour ton père

Drago releva la tête vers le garçon à la cicatrice qui avait enfin terrassé le plus grand sorcier du mal.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé pour mon père ?

-Ben... ton père... est mort. Tu ne savais pas ?

-Non Mr Potter je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire part de cette nouvelle à Mr Malfoy.

-C'est sûrement mieux ainsi...

Drago avait parlé d'une voix cassée. Il ne savait pas si il devait pleurer et le regretter ou si au contraire il devait hurler de joie.

-Qu... Qui l'a tué ? Ne me regardait pas comme ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de me venger.

-Le problème Mr Malfoy c'est que nous ne savons pas qui l'a tué. Tous les mangemorts morts ont subi une formule permettant d'identifier la personne qui avait lancé le sort de la mort mais... quand nous sommes arrivés à votre père aucun nom ne s'est inscrit. Après un examen plus approfondi, nous nous sommes aperçu qu'il n'avait pas été tué par un sort mais de manière moldue... Votre père a été étranglé !

-Quelle ironie du sort pour un sang pur qui haïssait les moldus. Mais... attendez... Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible !...

Il se leva et disparut aussi vite que Hermione mais les autres, cette une fois, réagirent et en deux temps trois mouvements courraient derrière le Serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Drago prononça le mot de passe et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas là. Ni dans une des chambres, ni dans la salle de bain.

-Mais bon sang Drago, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Harry venait de le stopper en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Ok, asseyez-vous.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

-Voilà, la nuit de la Grande Bataille je me suis retrouvé face à mon père qui a commencé à me lancer Doloris sur Doloris. Comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas subi de torture de sa part je n'ai pas tenu longtemps et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience j'ai vu quelqu'un sauter sur le dos de mon père... J'ai reconnu Hermione...

-Attends, tu veux dire que.. Oh non !

-Mais quoi bon sang, expliquez-nous !

Harry et Drago se fixaient d'un air paniqué, angoissé, inquiet. Ron et les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Drago ne reprenant pas la parole, Harry expliqua.

-C'est très certainement Hermione qui a tué Lucius Malfoy... tué de ses propres mains...

-Oh non !

Comprenant enfin tous de quoi il s'agissait, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Reprenant ses esprits Harry leurs proposa de se séparer pour fouiller le château à la recherche d'Hermione.

-Chacun de son côté et si l'un de nous la retrouve, on la ramène ici tout de suite. Rendez-vous dans cette salle commune dans une heure. Ok ?

-Ok !

-D'accord !

-On y va !

Ils sortirent tous de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Harry allait au rez-de-chaussé, Drago dans le parc, Ron chercherait au premier étage, Blaise au deuxième, Luna au troisième, Ginny au quatrième, Pansy au cinquième et Neville au sixième.

* * *

**v0ilà, v0il0ù...**

**n0tre s0rcière préfairais a bien du mal à être heureuse... mais sinon ce ne serait pas drôle et y'aurais pas d'histoire... ;-)**

**bientôt**


	17. Des amis pour survivre

**c0uc0u,**

**et voilà je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous mettre la suite maintenant (ralala j'suis trop gentille moi )**

**mais... profitez-en bien... _(c bientôt la fin...)_**

**b0nne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Drago courait dans le parc en criant le prénom d'Hermione, passant près de la cabane d'Hagrid il s'avança pour le chercher et le trouva donnant un cours. C'est vrai qu'on était en semaine et, malgré ce qui s'était passé une semaine avant, Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que les cours reprennent, histoire de contenir l'excitation qui régnait chez les élèves 

Hermione n'était nul part. Cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait et il se dépêcha de retourner au lieu de rendez-vous espérant que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait retrouvé. Il arriva devant le tableau en même temps que Ginny.

-Alors ?

-Rien pour moi.

Ils entrèrent. Ron, Luna, Blaise et Neville étaient déjà là. Mais sans Hermione. Tous avaient une mine dépitée. Harry et Pansy arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

-Rien, je ne l'ai trouvé nul part. Je n'ai croisé que Rusard qui a cherché à me mettre une retenue mais je n'ai même pas cherché à l'écouter jusqu'au bout et je suis partie.

-Rien non plus au rez-de-chaussé.

-Rah! Mais où a-t-elle pu aller !

-Elle est bien capable de faire une connerie en plus...

Ginny avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Mais suis-je bête. Je vais aller chercher la carte des Maraudeurs !

-Mais oui bien sur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour la carte en main.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'ouvrit devant les regards stupéfaits de Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Neville.

-Je ne la vois nul part...

-Je comprends pas.

-Moi je crois savoir pourquoi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir Ginny ?

-L'année dernière, elle m'a confié un jour qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de ne plus apparaître sur cette carte. Elle ne m'a jamais dit si elle avait réussi mais... faut croire que si...

La nouvelle de Ginny fut accueillie par un grand silence. Puis tous s'affalèrent de nouveau dans leurs fauteuils respectifs mis à part Drago qui continuait à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

-Mais où peut-elle bien être ?

-...

-Mais oui bien sur !

Harry avait fait sursauter tout le monde en criant. Et avant une réaction quelconque de ses amis, il partit en courant et lança un "_je reviens, attendez-moi là_".

**_.oOOo..oOOo._**

Hermione avait couru, couru.

Elle voulait mettre beaucoup de distance entre elle et Drago et tout les autres. Elle arriva finalement à la tour d'astronomie. Elle aimait cet endroit et il lui arrivait d'y venir quand elle voulait être seule. Allongée à terre sur le dos, elle observait les étoiles

Une fois à la tour, elle tomba à genoux, en larmes. Elle leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle tremblait.

C'était de leurs faute. C'étaient elles. C'était bien ses mains là qui s'étaient serrées autour du cou pâle du père de son amant. Comment Hermione avait-elle put les laisser faire ça !

Hermione les claqua sur le sol et appuya de toutes ses forces. Doucement, de petits cailloux commencèrent à s'enfoncer et le sang commença à couler. La jeune Gryffondor ne sentait rien, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Petit à petit, elle se calma et prit conscience de la petite flaque rouge qui s'était formée autour de ses mains. Elle lâcha la tension et étouffa un cri de douleur.

Elle se leva, s'approcha doucement du bord de la tour. Elle se pencha pour regarder en bas. C'était haut.

Elle avait tué un homme...

**_.oOOo..oOOo._**

Comment avait-il pu oublier l'endroit préféré d'Hermione quand elle voulait être seule ?! Mais c'était un lieu dangereux, trop dangereux. Il devait se dépêcher en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça maintenant.

Il entra dans la tour d'astronomie et monta les marches pour enfin arriver au sommet.

Il s'arrêta net.

Elle était bien là. Sauf qu'elle était assise sur le bord, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

Harry s'avança doucement, il ne fallait pas lui faire peur.

-_Hermione_ ?

-Je l'ai tué Harry. De mes propres mains... Je les ai serré autour de son cou... Je l'ai vu expirer... J'ai senti son dernier souffle...

-Oui Hermione, mais ce n'est rien, personne ne t'en veux et Drago est fou d'inquiétude pour toi, rien que pour toi.

-Mais j'ai tué un être humain Harry ! Et pas juste avec un stupide sort, non! Je l'ai tué d'une manière moldue si ça avait été avec ma baguette... d'accord, mais là... là... Pour ça je ne peux pas vivre... ce n'est pas juste...

-Hermione si tu fais ça, tu vas tuer l'enfant que tu porte et je doute que Drago supporte ta perte.

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était lentement rapproché.

Doucement, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille puis la prenant par la taille, il l'attira vers lui. Elle se laissa glisser à l'abri du vide. Le jeune sorcier s'assit, sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot et se blottit dans les bras de Harry qui la serra sans rien dire. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le survivant aperçoive les mains ensanglantés de Hermione.

-Oh Hermione, mais qu'as-tu fait ! Bon je te ramène à ta salle commune. J'y ais laissé ma baguette et puis tout le monde nous attends, ils sont tous très inquiets, surtout Drago.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire, la fatigue, la lassitude et la tristesse ayant raison d'elle. Des larmes silencieuses continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

Harry prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. A peine était-il entré que Drago était devant lui.

-Hermione ! Viens Harry, on va la mettre dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

-Tu as bien raison. Elle a besoin de dormir.

Le reste du groupe les observaient silencieusement. Ils se doutaient qu'il valait mieux les laisser s'occuper d'elle, cela ne servirait à rien d'être tous autour d'elle.

Harry suivit Drago dans la chambre de la jeune fille toujours accrochée à son cou.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Drago bombardait Harry de questions pendant que celui-ci enlevait les chaussettes d'Hermione avant de mettre une couverture au-dessus du petit corps tremblant de la jeune fille. Puis il s'occupa de ses mains réparant tant bien que mal les dégâts causés.

Drago s'était tu et restant près de la porte, il ne faisait plus un geste. Il regardait son ancien ennemi s'occuper de sa meilleure amie avec tristesse et tendresse. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Elle était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, c'est son coin préféré, elle y va souvent quand elle veut être seule. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était assise sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide. Elle a dit qu'elle avait tué un homme, sentit son dernier souffle de vie, et que elle ne méritait pas de vivre pour cela. C'est donc bien elle qui a tué ton père. J'ai réussi à m'approcher, je l'ai saisi et elle a éclaté en sanglots dans mes bras. Je crois que les jours qui vont suivre, il va falloir la surveiller de près, faire très attention à elle. Elle me semble très fragilisé et il faudra sûrement l'emmener revoir Mme Pomfresh. De plus je suis pas sur qu'elle est réalisée et acceptée le fait qu'elle portait un enfant... ton enfant.

-Tu... tu crois qu'... qu'elle aurait sauté.

-... Je ne sais pas mais... sûrement oui.

Drago était sous le choc.

-Allez viens. Il faudrait aussi l'expliquer aux autres et ne pas les laisser dans l'ignorance.

* * *

**v0ilà, v0il0ù...**

**sur ce à demain !**


	18. Trouver la force de continuer

**c0uc0u,**

**tadatatam, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter l'avant dernier chapitre (celui d'après est l'épilogue)**

**alors voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**RAR :**

**_Lana NAMESIS_ : mais laisse moi un peu de temps **

**_HappyHermia_ : oui en effet Lucius Malfoy mort c'est génial, mais imagine toiun peu à la place d'Hermione elle c'est qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuertout comme Drago mais elle le tuequand même de ses propres mainssachant que c'est la père de son compain. Et pis j'avais envie de montrerqu'il y a une certaine différence entre le fait de tuer par un sort et le fait de tuer de manière "moldue". Enfin voilà et pis pour finir: c'est moi qui écrit c'est moi qui décide _(lol)_**

**_Cherry_ : oui je suis entièrement d'accord pour ce qui est du changement de titre. Pour être franche quand j'ai commencé à publier cette fic je savais que le titre ne convenait pas vraiment mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Alors si quelqu'un a une proposition à faire je suis entièrement à l'écoute :)**

**Remerciementsà _'tite mione_,_ HappyHermia_, _chiny_, _noname_, _cherry_, _Lana NEMESIS_, _Valalyeste_, _missvivi27_, _Juleika_, _LOLLL_, _flo_, _lucedelune_,Lilly Margot, _gemino_, _angel of dust_ : pour avoir lu et apprécié ma fic :)**

**sur ce **

**b0nne lecture **

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard sortirent de la chambre où dormait une jeune femme qui leur tenait à coeur pour deux raisons différentes.

Une fois tous réinstallés devant le feu de cheminée qui crépitait doucement comme si il voulait apaiser les coeurs, Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait expliqué quelques minutes auparavant à Drago. Celui-ci fixait la porte de la chambre d'Hermione celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Quand Harry eut fini personne ne dit rien. Personne ne regardait personne. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Pansy se leva.

-Je vais y aller. Ca va être l'heure de dîner et rester ici à attendre me stresse, il faut que je sorte. Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune suivit par Blaise et Neville qui eux aussi avait du mal à supporter l'attente. Luna se leva à son tour.

-Je vais y aller aussi, je pense que de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de tous rester ici. Et puis je crois aussi qu'il faudrait laisser Drago un peu seul.

Ron, Ginny et Harry acquiescèrent et Drago se retrouva seul dans la salle commune. Il resta de longues minutes perdu dans ses pensées fixant le feu qui crépitait toujours. Derrière lui une porte s'ouvrit laissant Hermione passer. Ses yeux était gonflés et rouge, ses cheveux tout emmêlés tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui faisait face au fauteuil où se tenait Drago. Celui-ce sursauta en s'apercevant de sa présence. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, comme si ils cherchaient à se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Hermione, je...

-Attends ! Avant de te laisser parler, je voudrais juste que tu sache que je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. J'ai bel et bien tué ton père et ce de mes propres mains et ayant été élevé comme une moldue je... j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait d'avoir tué un homme même si c'était quelqu'un qui tuait et torturait sans pitié. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais pas tout à fait dans mon état normal. Maintenant si tu préfères qu'on se sépare, je comprendrais. Et si tu me le demande j'avorterais. Je sais que depuis quelques mois tu n'aimais plus ton père mais c'était quand même ton père, celui qui t'a élevé alors voilà...

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite mais maintenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée les larmes refirent surface. Drago resta interdit quelques instants. Il essayait d'assimiler les paroles qui étaient arrivés en flots dans sa tête.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Hermione se leva précipitamment pour courir vers sa chambre. Mais alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, la main de Drago se referma sur son bras. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée et la serra contre lui. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et ainsi enlacés, ils approfondirent le baiser.

Drago se détacha doucement au bout d'un certain temps, il prit le menton de la Gryffondor dans sa main pour lever son visage et plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu as tué mon père qui était en train de me torturer. Tu as donc sauvé une vie. _MA_ vie. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas parce que je t'aime plus que je ne l'ais jamais aimé. Pour ce qui est d'avorter, il en est hors de question. Je veux que nous gardions cet enfant ! Nous allons passer nos examens et dès que l'année se termine je veux que nous nous trouvions une jolie maison où nous habiterons ensemble et où nous élèverons cet enfant et tout ceux qui suivront.

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite, puis elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues mais c'était désormais des larmes de joie, de bonheur intense.

Ils finirent la soirée dans le canapé, enlacés, à observer le feu. Ils parlaient peu. Et doucement ils plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, Hermione n'était plus là. Se levant, il alla voir dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Personne.

-Je suis là.

Il se retourna, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain. Elle paraissait encore fatiguée mais s'était habillée, maquillée et coiffée.

-Je vais aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, sûr et certaine !

-D'accord, c'est toi qui vois. Je vais aller me doucher et puis on ira déjeuner.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle ils croisèrent Harry et Ginny heureux de voir Hermione debout avec une meilleure tête. Ils entrèrent à quatre dans la Salle.

A peine avait t-il franchi la porte qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Tous les élèves avaient appris ce qui s'était passé lors de la Grande Bataille. C'était le jour de gloire de Harry mais aussi celui de Hermione car sans le sort du partage des pouvoirs, le Survivant n'aurait pas eu assez de puissance pour vaincre Voldemort. Hermione ne s'attendant pas à ça serra plus fort la main de Drago.

-Hermione ?

-Umh ?

-Puis-je récupérer ma main pour aller m'installer à ma table s'il te plaît ?

Elle lâcha prise et il partit en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Les trois Gryffondor rejoignirent Ron et Neville déjà installés. Le petit déjeuner fut un moment agréable pour tous et personne ne fit allusion de ce qui s'était passé la veille mais chacun était attentif aux gestes et aux paroles de Hermione.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore claqua dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

-Bien je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que je vous ais expliqué hier pendant le repas alors que nos héros étaient absents. Vous avez tous vu que Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger et Mr Potter étaient bien revenus à eux; Je voudrais maintenant vous annoncer que pour fêter la fin des ténèbres un grand bal sera organisé... après les examens !

Ce fut un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement bien que certains râlèrent de savoir qu'ils devaient quand même passer des examens.

-Mais pour le moment je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller en cours.

La salle se vida petit à petit. Drago, Blaise et Pansy rejoignirent Hermione, Ron, Harry et Neville pour aller en direction de leurs cours de Potion.

Serpentard et Gryffondor discutaient gaiement lorsque Rogue arriva. Il avait une mine fatiguée mais paraissait vraiment heureux et pendant tout le cours il aida attentivement chaque élève et donna trente points à Gryffondor pour l'excellente potion d'Hermione.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Hermione avait fait deux rechutes et Drago ne sachant pas comment l'aider avait confié cette tâche à Harry. Et quelques heures plus tard elle réapparaissait tout sourire faisant comme si rien n'était passé.

Le bal commençait à 20h00 et à 16h00 Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et Luna s'était enfermées dans la chambre de la préfete-en-chef pour se préparer. A la fin, elles étaient aussi belles les unes que les autres.

Hermione avait revêtit une longue robe noire qui scintillait de mille éclat grâce à des paillettes magiques en forme d'étoiles. La robe épousait parfaitement ses formes, avec un joli décolleté, de fines bretelles et était fendue sur le côtés de la cheville jusqu'au niveau du genou. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui ondulaient et tombaient jusque dans le bas de son dos.

Ginny avait revêtit une jupe ample rouge sang qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, et portait un débardeur noir où bougeait des étoiles scintillantes dans tout les sens. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue haute et les avaient bouclé.

Luna avait mis une longue robe ample bleue foncée avec des manches amples également et transparente. Pour ses cheveux elle s'était contentée de deux tresses.

Pansy avait mis une longue robe verte où se dessinait un serpent qui partait du bas et ouvrait la bouche formant ainsi le décolleté en V et s'était coiffée avec un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches.

A 19h55, elles descendirent à quatre en rigolant. Hermione retrouva Drago, Ginny attrapa Harry, Luna s'accrocha à Ron et Pansy prit la main de Blaise. Une fois les garçons remit de leur surprise, ils sortirent rejoindre les autres élèves dans le parc où se passait le bal.

La soirée fut magnifique. Tout le monde dansa, but, mangea, quelques couples s'éclipsaient de temps en temps pour revenir décoiffés et même les professeurs dansaient à coeur joie.

Au milieu de la soirée, le professeur Dumbledore coupa la musique et annonça qu'un feu d'artifice allait commencer puis il remit la musique en route. Tous les élèves s'assirent en petit groupe dans l'herbe fraîche. Hermione se blottit dans les bras de son cavalier et sentit qu'il tremblait.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste l'émotion. Je suis si heureux avec toi, c'est tout.

Elle l'embrassa et se recala dans ses bras. Le feu d'artifice commença. Il était tout simplement magnifique, de toutes les couleurs, prenant une multitudes de formes différentes. Les élèves étaient émerveillés. Le bouquet final fut le plus magnifique.

Les élèves recommencèrent à discuter ensemble et se préparaient à retourner danser quant une dernière fusée partit. Elle explosa dans le ciel et forma une phrase "_Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?_". La concernée sursauta de surprise, se détacha de Drago et se retourna vers lui. Le Serpentard se mit alors à genoux et sortit une bague incrustée de petits diamants.

-Hermione je t'aime. J'ai passé des mois merveilleux avec toi et je veux que cela dure toute ma vie. Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Hermione lui sauta au cou le faisant basculer.

-OUI, oui, oui !

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre puis se pressèrent autour d'eux pour les féliciter.

La fête reprit dans un bonheur immense jusqu'au petit matin pour certains...

* * *

**v0ilà, c'est la fin des aventures d'Hermione et Drago...**

**quoique il s'embarquent dans une autre aventure merveilleuse que vous comprendrez (j'espère pour vous ) dans l'épilogue qui ne tardera pas trop ! **

**merci encore d'avoir aimé cette fiction**


	19. Epilogue

** c0uc0u,**

**b0n bah voilà l'épilogue tant attendu. Il est court mais ce n'est qu'un épilogue pas un chapitre. Cela résume en gros ce qui s'est passé depuis la sortie de Poudlard.**

**b0nne lecture**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo**.

* * *

-Ron, ta mère demande si tu sais où sont partis Fred et George ?

-Ah non je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je sais pas du tout où ils sont. Par contre toi tu saurais où sont Amanda et Andy ?

-Quoi ? Eux aussi ont disparu ?... Umh, mouais je crois que je commence à comprendre...

-Comprendre quoi chérie ?

-Ah ! Drago tu es là. Eh bien je pense que ses chers Fred et George ont embarqué tout les enfants.

-Ceux-là si je leur mets la main dessus...

-Du calme Ron. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

Des éclats de rire vinrent confirmer la dernière phrase d'Hermione. Ils provenaient du fond du jardin. Ron, Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent pour trouver Fred et Georges entourés d'une ribambelle d'enfants qui couraient après de minuscules fusées qui leurs explosaient à la figure lançant un jet de peinture rouge ou bleu ou jaune.

-Fred ! George !

En entendant Hermione tout les enfants s'arrêtèrent.

-Bon allez les monstres on va bientôt manger.

Ron saisit deux enfants roux et en entraîna trois autres devant lui. Hermione fit de même et Drago s'occupa du reste de la troupe.

Plusieurs années avaient passés depuis que Voldemort s'était éteint. Hermione était maintenant une belle jeune femme de 28 ans. Comme tout les week-ends, elle avait retrouvé tout ses amis au Terrier. Fred et Georges avaient fait construire une sorte de petit hôtel pour loger tout le monde.

Depuis Poudlard, des enfants étaient nés et tous réunis ils faisaient tournés bourique leurs parents. Surtout que chaque couple avaient, semblent-ils, décidés d'avoir une famille nombreuse.

Drago et Hermione avait eu leur premier enfant quelques mois après leur sortie de Poudlard, Lou, qui allait faire sa rentrée à l'école de Sorcellerie. Trois ans après la naissance de Lou, Hermione mettait au monde des jumeaux Léa et Léo qui avaient désormais huit ans et étaient de vrais petits malins avec une très grande intelligence, ils étaient inséparable et, chose que tout le monde ignorer, ils étaient télépathes. Trois ans après les jumeaux venait Lucas puis à nouveau trois ans après, Leelou naissait.

Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu un enfant quelques mois après Poudlard. En effet quelques jours après le bal Luna avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et peu après Lou, Amanda était née. Trois ans plus tard venait Andy puis deux ans après naissait Arthur.

Harry et Ginny avaient du attendre la sortie de Poudlard de Ginny qui dans l'année qui suivit mettait au monde Corentin. Ce fut ensuite, deux ans plus tard, Clémence. Puis deux ans après, Charlotte qui quand elle eu trois ans accueillit sa petite soeur Coralie.

Et tout ce petit monde était rassemblé au Terrier chaque week-end. Mais il fallait aussi ajouter les trois enfants de Bill et Fleur.  
Ce week-end était particulier car on fêtait les 29 ans d'Harry. Il y avait donc pas mal de monde : Hermione et Drago (avec leurs 5 monstres), Ron et Luna (et leurs 3 monstres), Bill et Fleur (et leurs 3 enfants), Harry et Ginny (et leurs 4 diablotins) puis il y avait aussi Pansy et Blaise, Neville et sa copine, Fred et Georges, Mr et Mme Wesley (qui s'activait au fourneau), Tonks et Lupin, Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Charlie, Percy et d'autres personnes plus ou moins proche.

Ron, Hermione et Drago parvinrent tant bien que mal a installer la ribambelle d'enfants à la table qui leur était destiné. Puis ils rejoignirent leur place et la fête dura jusqu'au petit matin.

Hermione et Drago, enlacés dans un hamac, regardaient le soleil se lever.

-Merci Hermione...

-Pourquoi ?

-Merci d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis et de m'avoir rendu si heureux... _Je t'aime_.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**snif' c'est fini... **

**j'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous et encore plus ravie qu'elle vous ais plut.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos "encouragement" **

**Mais... ce n'est qu'un au revoir car une autre histoire Drago/Hermione est en cours d'écriture **

**alors à très bientôt**

**.oO°p0mmE-vErtE°Oo.**


End file.
